Serendipity
by Tweek544
Summary: My name is Kyle Broflovski, I am 17, a senior in South Park High School. I love school. Correction: I loved school. (I do not own South Park or the characters. I do, however, own this story.)
1. In Which We Meet Kyle Broflovski

I sat up rigidly in my bed, sweat lashing off of my forehead, breathing heavily, my mind filled with terror. My hand reached shakily for the lamp on my bedside table. I flipped the switch, the light flickering before going out, the bulb blown.

_'Shit'_

It was still pretty dark but I knew where the bathroom was. I stood up gingerly and made my way to sink in the room just down the hall, moving as carefully as I could, trying to avoid waking my family sleeping in the rooms along the way. I reached the bathroom and stared myself in the mirror, letting the tap run to fill the sink with cold water.

_'Just another nightmare…just the same nightmare…that's all' _

I cupped my hands, collecting liquid from the sink and splashed the icy water over my face. I glared at myself, my emerald-green eyes staring back at me. I was biting my lip, I always do, and you can tell from the bruise it's left.

_'Get yourself together Kyle, nobody knows a thing. If nobody knows, nothing can happen'_

I splashed another handful of water over my face before draining the sink and drying my face gently. I started back to my bedroom, receiving a fright by the figure standing at the door of the bathroom.

"Jesus Christ Ike, are you trying to give me a coronary?"

"This is the third time this week dude, something's bothering you!"

_'Smart ass'_

"Really I'm fine, just, night-sweats, need to cool off a little, you know?"

Ike knew better than to believe that, but understood he shouldn't push me, "Fine, you keep telling yourself that, maybe you'll start believing your own lies. But whatever it is, you need to deal with it, capiche?"

_'I hate how right he is sometimes'_

"Sure yeah, whatever! Thanks I guess."

My brother sighed, he never thinks he gets through to me, but bit by bit he does. I don't like to let him know, I don't need his ego boosted any more, but damn is he always right! I heard his bedroom door close and looked back at my reflection in the mirror. I looked terrible. Over the years I'd tried to control my wild ginger-fuzz. It had calmed down significantly, especially since I got it cut shorter. But stress somehow sent it haywire. Bags hung from my eyes like anchors.

_'Haha, there's nothing wrong. Nothing whatsoever. Just a few silly thoughts. Crazy thoughts in fact. You're smarter than this, you know that's all they are'_

With those final thoughts, I headed back for my room. Coming out of the brightness of the bathroom had meant the journey back to my bed a little more precarious, and wasn't without the odd toe-stub.

_'God-fucking-dammit!'_

Finally I had make it back to the comfort of my bed, my foot aching from the bang, I was careful not to yell out-loud, my mom certainly wouldn't appreciate that at…3.45am! Yikes, I only had a few more hours of sleep before I had to get up for school, tomorrow is not going to be a fun day.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

I rolled onto my side, glaring at the racket that was sitting just a foot from my face. No matter how hard I stared I knew that wouldn't shut it up. I reached out and turned my alarm off before sitting up groggily in my bed, running my hand through my hair, stretching and yawning; the typical teenage morning routine had begun. My name is Kyle Broflovski, I am 17, a senior in South Park High School. I love school. For most people, High School is a scary place. A hostile place. A place where bad things happen. Most people would prefer church, or the sport's field, or home, but I grew up there. School was my church, my sport's field, my home; school was my safe place, my sanctuary. I love it there. Correction: loved it there.

"KYLE!"

_'Jeez mom, I'm not dead, I can hear you!'_

"Hurry up Kyle! Breakfast is waiting, if you don't get down here soon you'll be late for school!"

"COMING MOM!"

I traipsed myself over to my closet, fetching my clothes, and dressed myself rather unceremoniously, before heading down the stairs. I hauled the satchel sitting in the kitchen and slung it over my shoulder.

"Come on Kyle, a growing boy needs to eat."

She turned to look at me and frowned slightly at the sight before her.

"Oh son, you don't look so good. Is my Buba okay?" her voice riddled with concern. Unlike Ike however, my mom never really suspected anything more than exhaustion from classes. I achieved well, so it wasn't an unlikely assumption, but it was wrong nonetheless.

"I'm fine and I'm really not that hungry mom. I wanna walk to school this morning, bit of cool air will freshen me up I'm sure!"

_'You're not fine and you know it'_

"I guess I can't make you eat, but here's a bit of money. You buy yourself a good lunch Kyle." She quickly approached me with ten dollars, stuffing it into my jacket pocket before pulling me into a hug, speaking softly, "Do try to relax, and have a good day at school Buba."

"I'll try mom." I retort before limply hugging her back. Thankfully mom knows that no matter how lacklustre my signs of affection are, I do mean them. I break the hug managing a small smile and begin to head towards the door. As I step outside I am greeted by a mild breeze, whisking small flakes of snow past my head, the occasional piece getting caught in my hair. I have forgone wearing a hat most months, mainly because it does nothing to help my hair, which normally covers my ears anyway. I slip the gloves out of my jacket pocket and swiftly put them on, it's a little too nippy to disregard them. I roll my sleeve back a little to check the time. 8.15. School is only a twenty minute walk away. I can take my time this morning. I take a deep breath and start on my way.

There is a thin layer of snow decorating the ground, enough to be pretty, not enough to become annoying. You know, when it becomes thick and heavy and slushy and just disgusting? Yeah, not quite there yet. That's why I choose to walk in the Autumn months. It's snowy and wintery enough to be serene and beautiful, but not wintery enough to be…well…Winter! Plus, there's nothing quite like a walk to wake you up on a Monday morning, especially when first period is AP Chemistry.

_'Why do you torture yourself with the hell of so many AP classes?'_

I was a nerd, plain and simple. As we grew up, my friends and I began to conform to more and more of our childhood stereotypes. Stan was the sporty one, quarterback of our football team. Cartman being the manipulative ass he is found himself head of the debating club. And Kenny. Well, Kenny was still the poor one. But that wasn't what everyone cared about any more.

_'Well maybe except Cartman'_

Anyway, I became the nerd. No, I didn't sit and play fantasy games in my spare time, or spend copious amounts of time roleplaying, (even if we all did enjoy that as kids). I still hang out with my friends, albeit less than we used to. No, I'm the nerd who has the 4.0 GPA and is set to sail through his SATs, without much help from anyone else.

I looked down at my watch once more. 8.45.

_'Shit, I really was taking my time, and I'm still nowhere near school!'_

I quickened my pace, breaking into a jog whenever I thought nobody was walking. I always thought it embarrassing to run outside of a sporty scenario, and I was awfully self-conscious of what I looked like even if I was just jogging lightly. I could see the school, people were still being left off.

_'Phew, I'm not gonna be late!'_

I resumed a slightly brisk walk, just to err on the safe side. I walked up the steps to the front door and stepped inside, greeted fiercely by the warmth of the indoors. It was a warmth I greatly appreciated after taking my sweet time getting here! I took off my gloves before shoving them back into my pockets as I headed to my locker. I had no homework over the weekend, so I need to collect my books.

_'AP Chemistry, AP Biology, AP Calculus, Violin lesson/Orchestra and Gym'_

I gathered all the books I needed and shut my locker, cramming them into my bag. I sighed, here goes another week in this hell. I really did used to love it here. I guess it's unfair to blame the school, it's not its fault. I enjoy my classes, even if they are tough, I enjoy the violin, it's relaxing. I enjoy almost everything about it, except one little thing. There is one thing I love about this place, well, one thing I should love…

"Hey there Kyle!

A TV character once said, "Too often, the thing you want most, is the one thing you can't have. Desire leaves us heartbroken. It wears us out. Desire can wreck your life. But as tough as wanting something can be… the people who suffer the most, are those who don't know what they want."

_'Unfortunately, Kyle, you're falling into the latter.'_


	2. In Which Kyle's Mind Fights Itself

'_Shit'_

"Earth to Kyle? Kyleeeeeee!"

I gulped before turning briskly on my heels to face the boy standing behind me. He was a few inches taller than me, which is tall enough considering I'm 5'11" myself. He's skinny, but he's not a complete twig, with enough muscle for him to be attractively thin. At this point I'm still glaring at the black, worn-out converse he is adorning on his feet. I take another gulp before looking up to face his glare.

"Good morning Kenny." Wow. I couldn't have sounded more depressing if I tried. I really just ought to put on a brave face more often, stop him asking too many questions.

"It's nearly 9 Kyle, and knowing you, you don't wanna be late for class. Better hurry up!"

'_He has pretty eyes'_

I shook my head and looked just over his shoulder, trying to prevent any eye contact. As he finished he shot me a wink and a quick, sly grin and sauntered off on his way. He was right though, I don't wanna be late; they take that shit way too seriously here. As soon as Kenny disappeared from sight, I walked quickly to my first class. So yeah, like I said, Kenny isn't just the poor boy any more.

'_Again, unless you're Cartman'_

Puberty was a gift to Kenny. It sculpted him into somewhat of a High School heartthrob. Well, heartthrob/slut. All the girls wanted him. That's not even an exaggeration. Quite literally, every girl in our year wanted a piece of the blonde-haired beauty. And almost every girl had got their fair share of the boy, and when that boy is Kenny, then the fair share is almost always, yep, you guessed it. Sex.

'_Don't be jealous.'_

Why did I have to have that thought just as I stepped into class? Heat flared up my normally pale cheeks, turning them a delightful shade of crimson. I hurried over to my table. Wendy was already sitting there. She was just as studious as I. We got along well, but you could always sense the competition between us, one trying to outdo the other.

"You just about made it Kyle. I was beginning to worry a little there, you do remember we're being given our project today?"

'_Duh Wendy, can't you tell I rushed here?'_

"What? Oh yeah, of course I remember!"

She looked at me as I sat down, giggling quietly to herself, "Something on your mind Kyle, you're looking a little flushed there dear!" Another friendly snicker escaped her mouth.

'_Fuck, still blushing'_

I covered my cheeks with my hands, her laughing just causing the blush to deepen. Why do people always feel the need to point out things like this? It's not as if it's solving the problem. I tried to compose myself, steadying my breathing to reply.

"I was going to be late, so I was in a rush, just worked up a little from running. That's all."

She grinned before giggling yet again and nudging me slightly, "Uh-huh, suuuuuure!"

'_Why can people never take a hint? Just shut the hell up!'_

I really should know better than to get in an argument with Wendy Testaburger, I mean, she _always_ wins! Even if she isn't right, she is right. It's almost pointless trying to lie to her, 'cause she'll argue the contrary every time and she knows that when she does, the other will always cave in and tell her the truth, the truth (of course) that she knew from the very beginning.

"I'd just, rather not talk about it." There, I wasn't lying, I really don't wanna talk about it, especially not in AP Chemistry on a Monday morning. At least what I said sounded genuine, it was genuine! Thankfully Wendy isn't one to push you if she can sense you really do want to just drop it.

"Sorry Kyle, you know I was just messing around? Gotta do something to wake us up for the next hour, right?" She let out another soft giggle and a nervous smile. She must have realised she pushed me a little, and I could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"Don't worry, it's fine really."

"Are you two quite done talking?"

Both my eyes and Wendy's shot up towards our teacher, followed by them dropping quickly back to our desk.

"Good, now if you don't mind, I'd like to begin my class, as long as I'm not disrupting your conversation of course?"

We replied quietly in unison, "Sorry sir."

'_Asshole'_

We were given some project to determine the percentage of Magnesium in a sample of washing tablets. The usual old crap. Wendy and I never really worried too much about projects, considering we've been working together in Chemistry for a few years now. We always get 100%. That's just us, we're the smart ones, it's almost expected of us to get full marks, but we still act like we're trying, don't want people getting too jealous.

'_You're so cocky!'_

Most of the period was spent designing how we would go about doing the actual practical experiment. We had settled on doing most of the writing at home, with Wendy articulating the tables and graphs, while I would produce the predictions and some background knowledge for the project. We have chemistry again tomorrow, so would be starting the experiment then. Just as Wendy and I had settled on our responsibilities and a method for tomorrow, the bell rang and we started to pack up.

"We can work on our own separate parts tonight, but tomorrow after school, we should probably do the write-up together, you know, after the experiment?"

I was in a daze, blinking quickly, snapping myself out of it, "Huh what? Oh yeah, yeah! Chemistry is last tomorrow so you can just come back to mine afterwards, kay?"

Wendy smiled and nodded before bouncing off to her next class. I really don't know how she can have that much energy at this time, I've still barely woken up! As I packed my things back into my satchel, the thought of that blue-eyed boy popped into my mind again.

'_Dammit Kyle, stop!'_

But I couldn't, the thought kept coming back. The way he smiles at you, the way his eyes glisten, you could get lost in them if you weren't careful. I need to get to class though, no time for getting lost in thoughts now.

'_You're not even gay.'_

I kept telling myself that, I wasn't gay. Just hormones. I'm just really stressed out. That's it. I'm stressed and I want a friend, nothing gay about that. Heh.

'_You're the dumbest smart-guy there is, you know that?'_

My thoughts were at constant war with each other. It wasn't like a good conscience and a bad conscience. It was more like my head and my heart. One telling me to focus, to wise up and concentrate on school. The other telling me to have a little fun in my life, to let someone in, to stop closing everything and everyone out. I assume you can tell which is saying what.

"Woah dude! Watch where you're going, you really need to stop zoning out!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and glared at the boy in front of me, "Shit, sorry man!" I had a habit of becoming completely enveloped by what was going on in my head, so much so that the real world almost ceased to exist sometimes. My motor functions would direct me towards my next class, but anyone who got in the way…well, they got in my way, and I would almost always end up barging into one of them.

'_At least it's just Craig.'_

"I know I'm not really one to care, but you look a little off Kyle. I mean, more off than usual, is everything okay?" Craig still spoke in his monotone voice, though it is much deeper than it was as a child. I had become friendlier with him throughout Middle School, so even if he didn't sound like he was concerned, he did, even if it was just a little. Though he used to be one of the taller kids, he was about the same height as me now. He still bore that trademark chullo, even if it had begun to look a little worse-for-wear.

"I'm fine, really. You don't have to worry about me. Promise."

'_Put on your brave face Kyle.'_

I looked him in the eyes and smiled, unlike Ike and Wendy, Craig didn't manage to see through my lie. He smiled back at me, I was one of the few people he smiled at, probably because I help him with his classes every now and again, but I know he appreciates it. He still wears braces, his teeth were really messed up, but I think he gets them off soon, I mean, his smile looks good now. Maybe that's why he smiles at me, he's not embarrassed any more.

'_First you're almost late for Chemistry, now Biology too. Move along dreamer!'_

"Jesus, there you go again Broflovski. I don't know how to manage to pass any classes if you keep spacing out like that. Did you catch any of what I said?"

I just glared at him, a small smirk creeping onto my face before I flipped him off. He laughed before batting my hand away, and responding my flipping me off too.

"Kyle, you should know better than to try and steal my trademark!" He smiled at me again and I managed to muster up a slight giggle.

'_Maybe you're not even just putting on this brave face.'_

"I really should get to class! I'll talk to you later Craig." I gave him a slight wave before heading off towards my next class.

"Talk to you then Kyle!" Like the smiling, I was one of the few people he referred to by their first name. One of only two actually. Bebe is the other. Don't ask me why, I guess they're closer than most people think. I guess you could say he calls Tweek by his first name too, but his surname is pretty much exactly the same, so you can't really tell. I guess I got on first name terms with Craig ever since he came out. We had been good friends in Middle School, and in freshman year of High School, he came out to me. I was the first person he told.

Now, before you get any ideas, he and I have no feelings other than close friendship towards each other. He trusted me that was all. Though ever since then, I've felt comfortable around him, more comfortable than almost anyone else. He respected how long I kept his secret and was grateful of the support I gave him. He feels he owes me, so he'll help me with any of my problems. I never like to be a burden, so any time he asks, I either have none, or I make up something trivial. But no matter how insignificant the problem seems, he'll help me.

He's a good guy to those who earn it, and I guess, since he thanks me for helping him through a tough year of his life, I fall into that category; I earned his gratitude. He and I hang out way more than I do with many of my older friends.

'_Probably because you know if he finds out about you, you know he'll keep a secret too.'_

'_I'm not gay!'_

My hands were clenched into fists as they rested on my desk. I'm not gay. I know I'm not. Hormones.

'_Yeah, you keep telling yourself that…moron!'_

"I AM NOT A MORON!"

Every head in the room turned to me. I could feel their glares, I could almost hear what they were thinking. I got flustered again, my face reddening yet again. Whispers began between my classmates, just too quiet for me to hear completely. My fists clenched tighter, my knuckles turning white. It felt like I would burst a vein any second.

"Mr Broflovski, are you quite alright?"

I stared up from my fists to see the teacher standing over me, genuine concern in his eyes.

"Yes, sorry. Sorry sir. I…I didn't get much sleep, I'm just a little tired is all."

"Why don't you head to the nurse and get a glass of cold water, wake yourself up a little?"

I pondered the idea for a few seconds, "Y…yeah, sure. Thanks sir."

I stood up from my desk and quickly headed for the door. I wasn't going to the nurse. I walked down the hallway quickly, heading for the toilets. I slammed the bathroom door open and stood in front of one of the mirrors, each of my hands placed at either side of the sink.

'_Get yourself together Kyle! Grow up and stop being such a lunatic!'_

I got angry at myself, my hands clenched into fists once again. This time I couldn't contain myself, and I swung at the mirror in front of me. I gasped in pain. The mirror didn't shatter, it just cracked a little in the middle, but there was blood. I glared down at my hand.

'_Busted knuckle, well done you!'_

I flexed my hand, trying to ignore the stinging. It wasn't anything too serious, surface wound, that's all. I'll be fine. Well, I thought I would be.

"Jesus Kyle, calm down!"

My jaw dropped. Why the fuck is he here? Anyone else could have been in this bathroom, but it just had to be him. Why does this only happen to me? Why couldn't it have been Craig in here? Hell, even Cartman would've been better than…him! I was still so angry at myself, at everything. I shouldn't have said anything, but hey, I was already on a roll.

"Oh great, you're here! Of course you are. Just please, leave me alone, and go fuck away off Kenny!"

Kenny's jaw dropped a little, before he swallowed and composed himself. He looked hurt. The concern that was once in his eyes now replaced by apathy and bitterness.

'_Me and my big fucking mouth!'_

"Fine Kyle. I don't what the hell your problem is, especially with me. But you've been pushing everyone away…everyone you were once close to. Sorry for caring about my friend. Asshole!" With that, Kenny gave me one last glare and shook his head, muttering just loud enough for me to hear, "You should bandage that," before heading back into the hall.

'_He's right, you are an asshole Kyle!'_

I decided to head to the nurse. He wasn't just right about me, but he was right about my hand. It needed cleaned and bandaged. I just had to think of an excuse.

"Hi Nurse Bronski, I tripped in the hall on the way to the bathroom and scraped my knuckle. I was wondering if you could help clean it up."

"Let me have a look. Oooh…that's a nasty cut there Kyle, I'll need to disinfect it a little first." She reaches up into a cabinet and brings out some spray stuff, "This may sting a little."

I winced slightly as she cleaned out the wound and as she began to dress it. "Thanks for that."

"No problem Kyle, just, be careful from now on, okay?"

"I will, thanks again!"

I managed another small smile before making my way back to class. How long had it been since I've left? Doesn't matter, I've got this as an excuse if any questions are asked. When I returned to class, I realised I hadn't been gone that long, and I did my best to hide my hand, so few questions were asked. The rest of the day went much smoother compared to the first couple of hours. I was asked to tutor someone in our year's pre-calculus class, but the teacher said he needed to check with the other student to make sure they still wanted lessons outside of school. My bandaged hand made my violin lesson quite tricky, but I got through it nonetheless. And obviously, with the injury, I managed to weasel my way out of gym.

'_Can't complain about that, huh?'_

I once again decided to walk home, knowing I wouldn't have to face anyone else on the bus. I was walking along peacefully, before hearing quicker footsteps behind me.

"Woah woah, Kyle, wait up!"

I smiled hearing Craig's voice, turning around and stopping to let him catch up.

"Off in your own little world again, huh?" He nudged his shoulder against me, I just laughed back at him, shoving him gently.

"Do you even need to ask any more?" I was trying to stay in a good mood. Everything seems easier when you do, even if nothing is quite so good in your life.

"I don't suppose you wanna come over? Family are out tonight and some company would be great!"

"Why don't you ask Tweek? Surely you two would make much better use of a free house." I winked at him and giggled, earning myself another shove from the boy.

"He's working a late shift tonight. Plus I wanna hang out with my friends sometime too! So what do you say?" He smiled at me, a look of hope in his eyes.

'_Go on, Craig's not a slacker, he'll let you get your work done.'_

"Okay, but I have some work to do, so I'll only come over if you promise we won't spend the whole evening goofing around." I gave him a stern look. He knew I was serious.

"Yeah of course, you're not the only one with work Broflovski! I'll be doing my homework too doofus!" Craig does well in school too. Maybe not quite as well as me, but he's definitely up there. He takes it almost as seriously as I do, so I knew he meant that. And I really did need to spend some chill time with a friend.

"I guess I can come over for a few hours, I'll just need to phone my mom when I get over, let her know where I am."

'_Maybe he can help me with my dilemma…'_


	3. In Which Kyle Just Won't Relax

"Come on in Kyle!" Craig held the door open, ushering me inside, out of the cold. I smiled at his, wiping the snow off of my shoes before stepping into his house.

"Thanks man!" I smiled at him as he shut the door behind us.

"Hey, you don't mind leaving your shoes beside the door. Mom doesn't like the snow being walked upstairs."

I shot him a quick glare, "Of course not, my mom's exactly the same!"

"Thanks Kyle!" He already had his shoes removed, so he started up the stairs, followed by me rather shortly behind. He was in his room, just about to sit down at his desk. "Sorry, if you want, you can work here at the desk."

"No no, it's fine, mind if I just sit on your bed and work?"

Craig smiled and nodded, before quickly turning back to his work. "So Kyle, tell me. Why have you been zoning out more recently?"

'_Shit…I really thought he hadn't figured me out!'_

I fidgeted slightly on his bed, but kept taking my Chemistry notes from my bag, "I told you Craig, I'm fine. You don't need to worry about me dude!"

He spun around on his chair, the look on his face telling me he isn't satisfied with my response. "Quit lying to me Kyle, I'm not an idiot you know. I can tell when something's wrong, I've been one of your closest friends for years now!"

He's right. He's got closer to me than what many of my old friends are to me now. If he couldn't tell when I was feeling down, frankly I'd be a little offended, but he can. "Come on Kyle, you know you can trust me, right?"

'_You know you can trust him, right?'_

I sighed quietly, taking a deep breath before looking him in the eye, "I have a crush on someone." I didn't want to say who, but saying someone made me picture that particular someone in vivid detail. From his messy blonde hair, to his ice-blue eyes, down to his broad shoulders and slender hips. "I have a crush on someone that I don't want to have a crush on."

Craig tilted his head in confusion, I knew it. I sound genuinely insane.

'_You probably are.'_

"How…how can you like someone, but not want to like someone?" Craig's voice was still filled with misunderstanding, and I understood why.

"I just…I just, I just want to get over them, I don't want to be attracted to them like I am." I was doing my best not to give anything away. I wasn't ready to accept it myself, I was trying to repress those feelings…I'm not gay after all. And if I wasn't ready to accept it, then I wasn't ready to let Craig know, even if I know I could trust him with anything.

"Well em…do you want to tell me who they are? That might help." I could sense Craig was trying his best, I'm normally the one in his position.

"I'd rather not…and I'd rather see if I can get over it myself, thanks though Craig." I smiled weakly. He stood up and walked over to the bed, sitting down beside me and pulling me into a hug. This is a rare occurrence. First I get called Kyle, and I get hugs. I hope you all realise just how much I really did help Craig.

"Careful Craig, don't want to make Tweek too jealous." I giggled and winked at him, earning me a shove onto the floor, and another well-deserved middle-finger from the boy still sitting on the bed.

"You're such a bitch Broflovski!" There was amusement in his voice, I knew he was joking and so did he. He quickly extended his arm down to me, offering a helping hand to assist me back up onto the bed.

"Thanks Tucker!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he just giggled, nudging me gently before returning to his seat at the desk. "Well, I still don't believe that you're completely okay, but I believe you when you say you wanna try and get over it yourself. You know you can ask for help any time you need it though, right?"

'_Craig is really sweet once you get to know him…consider yourself lucky Kyle.'_

"Of course I do Craig, thanks." I blushed a little as I smiled back at him. I am grateful to have a friend like Craig…ever since Stan drifted from me, Craig sort of became my Super Best Friend. Sure it probably would have been Kenny, but that would do nothing to help my feelings, the feelings I am so desperately trying to get over.

"Now if you don't mind Kyle, I really need to get this homework finished for tomorrow." To anyone else, that would have sounded pushy and demanding, but I know he didn't mean it in that way.

"Course not, I gotta get some of my project done anyway, or I'll be as good as dead to Wendy!"

_EDTA (Ethylenediaminetetraacetic acid) is a hexadentate ligand with an overall charge of negative four. EDTA sequesters metal ions in a solution due to the chelate effect. In order to determine the percentage of magnesium in the tablets, we would need to carry out a titration using EDTA and an Eriochrome Black T indicator. We need to find, accurately, how much of a 0.1 Molar EDTA solution must be added to a 25.00cm__3__ solution of the tablets. The end point will be when the solution in the conical flask changes from red (due to the EBT complexing with the Magnesium ions) to blue (due to the EBT being free in solution) as the EDTA sequesters the metal ions._

'_God this is so so boring.'_

I spent the next hour drawing a diagram of all the apparatus Wendy and I would need. We also had to investigate what would happen if the pH of the EDTA solution was changed, and so I drew up a quick prediction, detailed enough to earn the marks for the preparation section of the project. I quickly glanced up to Craig, would was still scribbling away on a lined piece of paper. Craig takes AP Spanish. Ever since the whole escapade in Peru, Craig has been somewhat intrigued by Peruvian culture, and so naturally decided to learn their official language…he's really good at it too, it comes rather naturally to him. I'm a little jealous to be honest. I can only assume he's writing some detailed essay in Spanish and thought it best not to disturb him just yet.

'_You've still got Calculus homework to do.'_

I reached into my bag and lifted out my hefty Calculus textbook, opening it at the page I needed and started on the short exercise we had been left. Now math…math was what came naturally to me. I could do Chemistry and Biology and most other subjects, but they still required effort. Math however just bowed to me, I could take it in my stride…blindfolded.

'_Mr Egotistical over here.'_

I quickly finished my Calculus homework before returning my attention to Craig, who, to my surprise, was no longer sitting at his desk. In fact, he wasn't even in the room any more.

'_Where the hell has he gone? Surely I wasn't that long doing the Calculus.'_

"Craig! Craig, where are you?" I wasn't worried or anything, just curious as to where he had got to so quickly, I mean, the math did only take a few minutes. I decided to pack all my stuff back into my satchel leaving it on his bed as I head downstairs. "Craaaaig!"

"Oh Kyle, sorry! You fell asleep, I didn't wanna disturb you, so I came down here to make us a bit of dinner. I assume you'll stay for something to eat." Craig was stirring furiously into a wok, whatever he was making, it smelt pretty good.

I smiled and walked over to stand beside him, "Of course I am, this smells amazing, wouldn't want to miss it! By the way, how long was I asleep for?"

'_I really don't remember falling asleep, but then again, I probably zoned out when it happened.'_

"About an hour, not too long. Dinner's almost ready, would you mind setting the table?" Craig was still hovering over the stove, presumably making sure whatever he was cooking didn't burn.

"Yeah sure!" I walked around his kitchen, slowly finding everything I needed to set the small table in the Tucker's kitchen. Once I had it all set, I carried two plates over to Craig, letting him serve the food. I still have no idea what it is, but it tastes just as good as it smells. Craig took Home Ec last year, he always was a pretty decent cook.

"Thanks for that Craig, it was really delicious." I hadn't had breakfast and hadn't bothered to buy anything for lunch, since I knew Kenny would sit beside me, so I absolutely devoured the meal he had prepared. I helped Craig tidy up, it didn't take too long, and he kept things clean as he went along. Afterwards, we both headed back up to his room. I made sure to check the time.

'_Shit, mom's gonna kill me!'_

"Craig, I didn't realise how late it was! I need to get home, my mom's probably five minutes away from phoning the cops!" Oh how I wish that was a joke!

"Just phone her, you can stay the night, you can have my bed and I can sleep on the floor."

"Craig if I didn't know any better I'd think you're coming onto me, what happened to having your eye on Tweek?" I saw his blush and pinched his cheek gently.

Craig started giggling along with me, "You're such an ass Kyle!"

"Really though, my mom doesn't like me staying at friend's houses during the week, sorry dude!"

Craig put his arm around my shoulder and began to walk us both down to the front door, "Don't worry about it. Since it's late, I'll walk you home, okay?"

"Thanks Craig, I appreciate that."

Upon stepping outside, I immediately regretted not wearing a hat to school this morning. The cold night air was far chillier than what it had been earlier this morning, and I couldn't bear it. Craig knew I was much more sensitive to the cold than him and sensing this, took off his hat and pulled it onto my head.

"Looks like you need it much more than I do Kyle."

I smiled at him sheepishly and we began the short walk to my house. While it was cold, it was no less of a beautiful night. South Park is so small, there's not enough light pollution to block out the stars, so the view above is always one to be relished. A fresh layer of snow crunched beneath our feet, and a soft frost was coating anything the snow couldn't cling to, it was picturesque.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Huh, what? What do I think?" I was confronted by a pair of snapping fingers just inches from my face. Shit, Craig had been talking to me and I was in my own head the whole time.

"Do you really think Tweek likes me too?" Craig knew my lack of attention wasn't boredom or ignorance or anything, so thankfully he would almost always continue as though I just hadn't heard correctly.

"You two have been just as close as we are, and for over twice as long as we have. You know how he is normally, all paranoid, twitchy. Around you though, that side of him tends to subside, even if just a little. I'd say there's a pretty fair chance the boy's as crazy for you as you are him!"

Craig stopped me and stood to face me, a smile on his face, eyes watering slightly, "Thank you so much Kyle." With that, he pulled me into a tight hug, which I reciprocated without hesitation.

'_Why can't I just accept who am I?'_

"For what? I haven't done anything. Tweek's fallen for you, for who you are, and I haven't affected that in any way!"

Craig wasn't one to blush, but I swear in that moment his cheeks were tinged pink, even if he does say it was the cold getting to him. I'll have to try my best not to bring this up, I'm sure he'll love it if I do!

"Come on Kyle, we better get you home before it gets any later, plus I've gotta walk back home, I don't wanna be walking when it gets even colder."

"I could always drive you back home, I'm sure my mom won't mind. Don't want you catching your death of cold!"

"Thanks Kyle!"

So we continued on our way, arriving back at mine about 5 minutes later. Like I said, mom didn't mind me driving Craig back home, for the same reason as I had said. She knew I was a safe driver anyway, and Craig's house was only a few minutes' drive away. I hopped into the driver's side and Craig in the passenger's, and I started on our way. Two minutes into the drive and the weather had severely worsened, and to top it all off, the main road back to Craig's house had been closed for maintenance.

'_How did you not notice walking back home?'_

I knew this meant we would have to go the longer route to his house. No matter though, it should be fine, I'll just make sure to drive slower. Unfortunately the slower I drove, the later it got. This meant, of course, that my exhaustion began creeping up on me. Craig was asleep in the passenger's seat, while I struggled to keep my eyes awake, what I wouldn't give to be lying in my own bed right now.

'_You know you're on the wrong side of the road?'_

This time, I wasn't lost in my thoughts. Maybe that would have helped. Instead I was lost in sleep. My eyes just wouldn't stay open; that was until I heard the horn. My eyes shot open immediately and I swerved quickly onto my side of the road…the road which had been coated in a fresh layer of ice and snow. I was in a skid. I couldn't get out of it.

'_Just relax.'_

I kept trying to correct the car's direction, but there was just no traction whatsoever. We were going to crash! I was going to crash. And I was taking Craig with me.

'_There's nothing you can do. Craig's still asleep. You've got to relax too. You're more likely to get hurt if you're tense.'_

The car veered off the road, crashing through the metal barrier at the side, as the car began to roll down the bank. At first I felt every knock, every bump, every bit of the dashboard that broke off any hit me. Then I felt nothing. Everything went black. I could sense we were no longer moving, but that was about it. I couldn't feel anything else.

'_You need to try and open your eyes.'_

"Kyle! Kyle! Oh Jesus Christ…oh fuck! Kyle! Wake the fuck up Kyle!" Craig was scared, I don't blame him. I assume if he is talking he is probably okay. He was relaxed after all, they say you're more likely to survive trauma like this if you relax. I guess it's easier said than done.

'_I can hear you Craig.'_

My eyes won't open, my lips won't move. I'm unconscious, all I have are my thoughts. I can hear dialling, he's calling 911.

"Help me! We've crashed! I…I need an ambulance! Uh-huh, yeah! Craig Tucker…my name's Craig Tucker. Kyle Broflovski, his name's Kyle Broflovski. I'm okay, but Kyle won't wake up!" I can sense the panic and fear lining Craig's voice. If I were in his position I would be traumatised.

'_You just need to wake up, it'll help him.'_

Craig's managed to open his door, I can still hear him on the phone. He's running up the bank to the road.

'_Craig…Craig don't leave me. Come back!'_

My heart is pounding, my breaths are short, my head is spinning. Slowly my eyes flutter open, just as I hear Craig running back down the bank, "Please…please hurry, my friend doesn't look so good!"

"C….Craig…" It hurts to speak. I cough and splutter, blood dripping out of my mouth. I can feel blood trickling down the side of my face and my foot feels wet, there's probably blood pooling in my shoe. I try to sit up, but something's pinning me to my chair. I look to my right shoulder and a large piece of what used to be the front window is now pierced through me and the chair. My eyes widen in pain and shock.

'_Holy fuck…holy fuck!'_

I start to panic, kicking my legs about and slamming on the horn with my free arm, "CRAIG! CRAIG HELP ME!" I can feel my tears rolling down my cheek, and with each struggle more blood seeps from the serious wound to my shoulder.

"Kyle, Kyle you're awake!" He's been crying too. It looks like his arm is broken, and his face is awfully red, he must have hit his head too. He tugs at my door, each time with a blood-curdling scream, and it finally gives in, falling off the hinges to the ground, "Come on Kyle, you've got to get out!" He just manages to pant out the few words, obviously still in pain, his arm really doesn't look good.

"Craig…I…I can't!" I motion my head to the right, and Craig's face turns even paler. I try to steady my breathing, even though it still feels shallow. I try not to struggle, I don't know how much blood I've already lost, but I can't lose any more.

"Okay…okay…just, stay still! Don't move, okay?" He grabs my left hand and squeezes it tight, "I'm staying right here, I promise."

I manage a weak smile before my vision starts to blur. I can feel my head getting light. I look to my shoulder, it isn't bleeding any more. I must have more injuries than I thought. My eyes start to feel heavy, I'm going to pass out.

"Kyle, Kyle! You have to stay awake okay, they aren't going to be long!" I should be the one terrified, I'm the one trapped in the car. But I'm not, I'm probably too delirious right now to realise how scared I should be.

I know it won't be long before I fall unconscious once again, with my last few ounces of strength I manage to whisper out to Craig, "You have to…you have to make sure they find us. Keep pressing the horn, it's still working. Don't let them lose us…I'm gonna…I'm gonna pass out soon."

I'm cut off by a large shiver. I am so very cold, if I don't succumb to my injuries I'll sure as hell succumb to hypothermia. With that thought, just before I pass out, I feel a hat being tugged onto my head, and another jacket being thrown over me, quickly followed by Craig's hand wrapping itself around my free one.

'_Sirens…sirens Kyle, come on, just stay alive!'_

I feel my hand cool, Craig's obviously been forced into an ambulance of his own. My eyes flutter open every few minutes, each time the sight in front of me changing. At first, it's still the car, the forest in front of me, and bloodied snow being lit by the still functioning headlights. Next, the starry sky, I'm free, but my shoulder is still aching. The last thing I see before passing out for the night is a pair of blue eyes peering down at me from the side of the Emergency Room gurney.

'_Of course he'd be here.'_


	4. In Which Kyle Needs a Helping Hand

'_Broken collarbone. Punctured lung. Multiple lacerations to my leg. Severe wound to my shoulder.'_

I was alive. I woke up about 15 hours later, just after noon the following day. My parents were at work, Ike was at school, so none of my family were there. I assume that's because the Doctors were confident I'd pull through. But my friends were there. Stan, Cartman, Butters, Tweek, Craig, Wendy, Bebe…and Kenny.

Stan was the first to notice me as I came around, "Hey, hey guys! He's waking up!"

With that, all eight of them hurried to my bedside, rocking it slightly, causing me to wince a little at the pain…well, I assumed all eight had.

"Guys come on, watch it. He's still quite delicate, give him a bit of space okay?" Kenny…I didn't want to smile at his concern. I didn't want him to be right, about how I needed some room, but he was. The least I owed him was some gratitude.

"Th…thanks Kenny." He nodded and smiled back at me. I was having a hard time not letting my heart melt to his compassion.

'_You need to ask Craig how he is.'_

"Craig…Craig how are you?"

Craig shuffled to the bed, arm in sling, a few stiches on his lip and forehead, "Haha, don't you be worrying about me, I'm the one standing up aren't I?" I couldn't help but laugh. His optimism was really what I needed right now.

"Listen Craig…" I was still finding it difficult to talk, on account of my practically halved lung volume, "I am truly truly sorry for what happened."

Craig walked over to me and I grabbed his hand.

Cartman, as expected, interjected, "Ay, look at that, the Jew's a fag too, what were you two doing in the car so late at night? Hahaha!"

"Hey shut it fatass!" Even if Stan and I had drifted a little, he still was there for me when I needed him. Unfortunately the remark made by Cartman had upset Tweek and Kenny more than Craig or me, not that I noticed at the time. I pulled Craig down in order to whisper in his ear, "I think…I think with recent events, you need to tell Tweek how you feel. Last night could have gone much worse, for both of us. Show him your love while you still can."

Craig smiled and leaned back up, walking over to stand beside Tweek, offering me a sly wink.

'_I knew I'd get through to him at some point!'_

"Jeez Kyle, if I knew you didn't like EDTA so much I wouldn't have chosen that project for us to do!" Wendy was giggling, she meant well. While she and I may argue, we both care. "You just get better for now, okay?" She approached me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Thanks Wendy, I'll do my best!"

Bebe, Stan and Tweek all wished me well. Bebe and I had dated for a little in Middle School, but we remained on great terms afterwards. She's always the one organising events for our friend group, almost like a group leader, per se. Stan was still a good friend of mine, sure more of his time was taken up leading the football team, but he would still make time to hang out with us as much as he could. And Tweek, well, he's calmed down a lot since he was a kid. His caffeine intake has been greatly reduced, and he's just that one kid that all of us love, plus he's always making us laugh.

'_With him of course!'_

As they left the room, one by one, all who was left was Kenny.

'_He would be the last to leave.'_

"I'm glad you're alive Kyle…I really really am. You and I used to be such great friends, and I know we have drifted over the last couple of years, but I still care about you. No matter how much you push me away, I'm still gonna be here for you. Right 'til the very end." I could see his eyes start to water as he glared up to the ceiling.

'_Oh Kenny…'_

"I eh…I gotta get back here. School let us have the day off and while I'd love to stay, I'm taking the opportunity to brush up on my calculus. My teacher said he's found me someone who'll tutor me it for free. If I pass his class, my GPA will be high enough to apply for college once we graduate!"

'_Hahahaha, oh Kyle, what have you got yourself into?'_

I didn't wanna give anything away, so I smiled, "That's great Kenny, I'm happy for you! Seriously, if you need to study go, go! I'm feeling quite tired anyway, so I'm probably just gonna nap."

"Sure thing Ky, you take it easy. Even if you can afford to miss school, we'll all be missing you there!" With that, he shot me a quick grin before leaving the room. I leaned back into the pillow and was just about to close my eyes before hearing footsteps once more.

"Oh and, by the way, Tweek is totally gay for Craig…you hang out with him a lot, make sure to let him know! See ya Ky!"

I giggled and nodded my head before managing a slow wave as he sped off for the second time. I immediately thought of what he had called me…

'_Ky…'_

I always hated pet names, but for some reason I couldn't hate the fact that it was Kenny who called me it. The thought was enough to fluster me and sure enough, a blush spread its way throughout my cheeks.

'_You're not gay though, right?'_

Right! I'm just doped up on morphine and other painkillers, I don't even know what I'm thinking anymore, that's the only explanation. Plus, I mean, I was in a car accident, of course Kenny's going to be considerate, he was just being kind. I always blush when people are kind.

'_Riiiiiiight.'_

Sometimes I wish I could just shut it all out, all my thoughts. All they ever do is push me, try to make me do things I just want to forget about. I know if I repress them enough they'll disappear entirely, they've got to, and I believe they will! I shouldn't get too stressed, I mean, just last night I lay in the wreckage of a car. I need to get some rest. I relaxed back into the pillow, shutting my eyes, shutting out all the distractions and, most importantly, shutting out my mind.

I don't know how much sleep I got, all I know is the awakening I got made however long it was seem all too short.

"KYLE! Oh my beautiful Kyle!"

'_Great…mom's here.'_

My eyes flickered open as I furrowed my brow, "Oh hey…hey mom." I smiled weakly, still tired from being woken.

"I am so glad you're okay, I've been so worried; we've been so worried. Isn't that right Gerald?"

"Of course, you're mother has been fretting all day. We were just so relieved to hear you'd pulled through the surgery!"

"Don't ever go worrying us like that again young man!"

"You had better listen to your mother, Kyle!"

'_How long is this going to go on for?'_

I looked at Ike, he just grinned and rolled his eyes. At least my brother can make me smile. I think it's about time I spoke up or God knows when my parents will shut up. "Craig's alright too. He's up and walking and everything!"

"Listen Buba, I'm glad your little friend is okay, but I care more about the fact that you're here, alive." I could see mom tearing up, so I reached an arm up to pull her in for a slight hug, and just as she pulled back she kissed my temple.

"Glad to have you awake bro! Pretty badass if I say so myself, surviving a car accident! You should've seen the piece of glass they pulled out of your shoulder!" Ike was having a blast, and I'm glad, it cheered me up.

"Ike, there is nothing badass about what happened, your brother could have been killed"

'_Typical old kill-joy mother.'_

I turned to Ike and grinned, winking and nodding subtly in agreement, reaching my hand up for a high-five, which he quickly returned. "I knew you'd pull through Kyle!"

"Of course you did Ike, you're a little genius after all." I knew he could sense the sarcasm, but he just laughed it off, he knew I meant no malice.

"Son, we can't stay long, visiting hour ends in a few minutes, and we know how much you need your rest."

'_Dad you are a saviour!'_

"I don't mind, and you guys shouldn't worry. I'm all healthy, just a little sore is all. I'm sure you all need the rest as much as I do, considering the amount of stress I put you through." I really did feel terrible. "Besides, I'll be out of here soon, and then you won't have to worry at all!"

My mom smiled at me before leaning down to kiss me once again on the forehead, "You get some sleep Buba, we'll be sure to visit you tomorrow."

"Night mom and dad. Night Ike!"

Mom blew me a kiss just as she left the room and I couldn't help but tear up a little. It takes something like this to realise how much you take for granted. I closed my eyes, trying my best to hold back the tears. I really did need some rest, the whole ordeal took such a toll on me, even just talking for half an hour tired me out, but that probably had something to do with the punctured lung. Just as I was about to fall asleep, my cell phone buzzed on the table beside the bed.

'_Who the hell is texting me at this time?'_

I reached over and picked it up, eyes adjusting to the brightness of the screen as I opened up the message. "Hey Kyle, I hope you're feeling okay. Just concerned is all. I know I spoke to you earlier but was just checking up on you. Anyway, it's late, you need your sleep. Goodnight Ky, talk to you tomorrow ~Ken."

'_Out of all your friends, he's the only one to send you a goodnight message.'_

Not even Craig had sent me one, maybe he's just as tired as I am, that's understandable, considering he didn't pass out like me, he's probably more tired than me.

'_It's rude not to reply, you know?'_

Typing is way more difficult with only one free hand, but I managed, "Hi Kenny, thanks for visiting today, I really appreciate it. Don't be worrying about me, the worst of it is over. Before you know it I'll be back in school punching mirrors again." Hopefully that'll lighten Kenny's spirits, I really do hate when he feels down, it upsets me.

'_Because you're just his friend.'_

I frowned, forcing back all those thoughts once again, closing my eyes tight in an effort to get to sleep. The next few days passed rather quickly. The nightmare still recurring, sending my ECG haywire, nurses and doctors flocking to my room each time I woke up sweating. Soon my lung had got better enough for me to be discharged. Walking hurt quite a bit, my leg covered in wounds stitched back together. There are 15 sutures in my shoulder and my arm is kept in a sling to allow my collarbone to heal. But a week later, I was heading back into school. Another Monday morning, another period of AP Chemistry to start the week. Carrying my satchel had proved to be difficult, so the school had assigned someone to carry it to each of my classes, and in return they're forgiven for being late to their next class. I really appreciated the suggestion at first, until I found out who exactly my personal assistant would be.

'_You really should have expected this, you know?'_

My mom had driven me to school, I was there pretty early. Probably not a good idea, I couldn't really carry my bag very far and Kenny was unlikely to be here at this time. I got out of the car and set my bag on the ground, turning back around to wave my mom goodbye.

"Woah Kyle, how many books you got in this thing?"

'_I guess I underestimated how much this kid really cares.'_

"Hey Kenny. Normally not that many, but I had Craig drop most of my books to my house so I didn't get left too far behind. Do you mind carrying them to my locker, I only need a couple for today?"

"Thank goodness, I may need a sling like that if I had to carry this load around the whole day!" Kenny smiled and darted on up to the school door, while I limped behind.

"What, you need me to carry you too?" He giggled a little before seeing just how much pain I was in putting pressure on my leg. Immediately he ran back down to me and slung my healthy arm over his shoulder to lighten the weight I was putting on my injured leg.

"Thanks Kenny, I really do appreciate this, but I need to put some weight on the leg. Gotta just grin and bear it if I wanna be able to walk properly as soon as possible."

Kenny looked down at his feet as I pulled my arm off of his shoulder, "You just…I don't like seeing you in pain. I care about you, you know?"

'_Why is he so sweet?'_

He's my friend, that's why. You wanted him to be your friend and he is your friend, that's all you want. I smiled up at him, "I know Kenny, but, consider letting me walk without help your way of caring for the long-run, okay?"

Kenny just giggled, "You always know exactly what to say! We should head to your locker though, this bag is getting unbearably heavy!"

I lead the way, setting the pace as Kenny walked alongside me. We finally reached my locker and Kenny looked more relieve than I did. I opened it up and told him what books to put in and what books I needed for the rest of the day.

"What's your first class then?" Kenny smiled, he had my (now much lighter) satchel over his shoulder, eager to help me out.

"AP Chemistry."

"Well go ahead, lead the way!"

It was still only 8.30, half an hour 'til classes begin, which means I'll probably end up spending a bit talking to Kenny outside my Chemistry classroom.

'_Don't act like you don't love it.'_

I like it, because I'm talking to my friend, and that's it! By the time I had limped to my class, it was 8.40, and I was right, Kenny stuck around to talk to me a little bit.

"So eh…how do you know Tweek likes Craig?" I needed to know, if it's true this would be great news to Craig! I really wanna see him happy.

"Well, you know how you and Craig are like super best friends now? Well, Tweek and I are kinda like that!"

I couldn't help but feel ever so slightly jealous of Tweek, why can't he and I just swap positions and be with who we want.

'_Just as super best friends?'_

Of course! Well, maybe Tweek and Craig can be more, but I don't date boys. I never have dated a boy, and I never will. Hell, I dated one of the hottest girls in Middle School…she still is one of the hottest girls in High School! How could I be any more straight?

'_Maybe if you stopped having such a crush on Kenny?'_

"Shut up!"

Kenny looked at me in shock, "I'm sorry what? You were the one that asked Kyle, no need to be an ass!" I hurt him again, goddamn!

"No, sorry Kenny. I wasn't talking to you, I was…my thoughts. Just, bad memories from the crash, it just gets me scared."

Kenny must have felt guilty for yelling back at me, "Oh dude, I'm really sorry! I shouldn't jump to conclusions, you've been through a lot."

"Don't worry about it! So what were you saying about you and Tweek?"

"Well, ever since Craig came out, Tweek has been more open to me about his feelings for him. And after he built up enough courage, he told me that he likes him, as more than a friend."

'_I know the feeling.'_

"Please don't be making this up, cause if you are, and somehow Craig gets hurt, I'll kick your ass McCormick!"

Kenny grinned and turned his back to me, "You wouldn't dare kick an ass as delectable as this, would you?"

'_Oh my…'_

I could feel my face heating up. God I blush so easily. Thankfully Kenny still had his back to me so started scratching my cheek as he turned back around, passing off the redness due to an itch.

"Kyle I promise you, Tweek's feelings for Craig are exactly the same as what you say Craig's are for Tweek. I wouldn't lie to you." He had his hand placed on my good shoulder and smiled, just as the bell rang. "I oughta get to my first class here Kyle, teacher's gonna be letting me know who my Calculus tutor is. I'll meet you back here at the end of first period, so don't be going off anywhere by yourself, your shoulder needs a break."

"I'll see ya then Kenny, enjoy Calculus!" I winked at him and he laughed. You know that sort of nervous laugh that just emits a sort of, 'Help me' undertone…yeah? It was one of those laughs. Kenny's a smart kid, but he has always hated math, and in order to get into college, he has to get at least a few math credits in High School. They don't have to be in any fancy classes, just some basic math.

I walk into class, dragging my satchel on the floor behind me, feeling it's weight lifted and Wendy hoists it onto her shoulder, "It's a nice bag, don't want it getting all dusty, do we?"

I just looked at her and giggled, following her to our desk.

"The teacher decided that we would continue the project once you returned, so you didn't miss a thing. None of the practical, none of the right up, nothing."

While this did mean more work, it meant I wasn't as far behind as I had thought, so I was relieved at the teacher's decision. That day we started into the experiment, getting our first few readings. Wendy did most of the practical work, I just observed and made notes on our readings; that much I could manage. As we worked, my thoughts drifted once again…

'_You know, Kenny's probably coming to your house after school.'_


	5. In Which Kenny Tries His Luck

.As the period ended I was filled with nerves. Kenny said he was finding out first period who his tutor was. I was his tutor. He's gonna wonder why I didn't tell him.

'_He likes surprises, tell him you wanted it to be a shock!'_

Yeah, I'll tell him I wanted to surprise him. We haven't hung out a lot and I wanted us to be closer friends again, I'm sure that will satisfy him. He won't suspect a thing. But how am I going to deal with him…in my house…in my bedroom?

'_Good luck Kyle!'_

He is the last person I need to be tutoring, I mean, my wandering thoughts already distract me enough, let alone with Kenny in my room. He's just a friend though, that's it. That's all I want him to be, a friend…right! What am I getting so worked up about?

'_Even if you do fancy him, he's probably straight!'_

I don't fancy him! I like girls, I'm straight, haven't I made that perfectly clear by now. I mean, have you seen Bebe's ass! Just wow. There are no words.

'_Kenny's though…and his eyes…and his messy blonde hair.'_

Stop it, he's my friend, and that's all he ever will be, and that's all I ever want him to be. Shit, I gotta get to my next class, Kenny isn't here yet! He's probably laughing over the fact that I'm his tutor. He always forgive others, which is a relief considering this time last week I told him to fuck off.

'_You were a tad harsh, don't ya think?'_

With that thought, Kenny came into my class, coming over to my desk to help lift my bag.

"Excuse me young boy, what are you doing barging in here, you're not in my next class?" Obviously my teacher hadn't got the memo.

"I'm helping Kyle carry his bag around, what with his messed up shoulder and all!" He grinned and looked at me giggling, "I'll be helping him for the next few weeks so don't expect this to be that last you see of me.

My teacher let out a short huff before returning to prepare the work for his next class.

"You took your time Kenny!" I tapped my watch jokingly, I honestly didn't care if I was late to my next class.

"I could say the same for you, how long were you planning on keeping the whole 'You're actually me Calculus tutor' thing quiet, huh Kyle?"

I couldn't respond, I never was as snappy with comebacks as Kenny was.

"Kyle, don't worry, I'm just messing with you. It's a pleasant surprise. I'm glad you're tutoring me, at least I'll have a chance of passing then!"

I was quite flattered at his comment, he really believed in me. I'm glad he did, I mean, of course I want him to pass, he deserves it. I didn't quite realise how flattered I was until Kenny pointed something out.

"You okay there Ky, looking a bit flushed?" Just as he finished he reached up and poked my cheek laughing. This obviously didn't help my case and the blush flared up even worse than before, gaining more chuckles and giggles from the blue-eyes boy.

"You know I was never good at taking compliments!" I tried to pass it off as a supposed trait I always had.

'_You know it's because you're crushing on him, right?'_

Right! No wait, not right! Wrong! Very wrong! I do not fancy Kenny McCormick, or any boy for that matter.

'_Yeah but look at that smile though, and those eyes. Don't you want to get lost in them Kyle?'_

I don't actually and, quite frankly, I'm getting tired of you telling me who and what I want! I want a girlfriend, with a nice rack, and a killer ass.

'_You know no girl's ass is as fine as Ken's!'_

Almost instinctively I peered subtly at his waist, knowing full well he didn't have his back to me. Was I really trying to check out his ass? Wait no, of course not, I was checking the floor, I thought I saw something. I am straight. Kenny is straight. We are friends. End of story. Fin. Capiche.

"Jesus Kyle, you need to go see a Doctor or something!"

I've been ignoring Kenny again, "Shit sorry, I was thinking about something. What were you saying?"

"You're always thinking about something. Probably me, I mean, when you're standing in front of someone this blatantly gorgeous it's easy for your mind to wander…"

I hit his arm and all he did was laugh, he had me right where he wanted me. "I was asking you to show me to your next class so I can carry you bag there, dumbass!"

I flipped him off (Craig's influence obviously) and started on my way to Biology. Kenny merrily followed behind, carrying both our bags with ease. He seems awfully perky for a Monday morning, maybe he's excited about coming to my house tonight. I still can't figure out whether or not I am.

'…_the people who suffer the most, are those who don't know what they want.'_

I know what I want. I want Kenny to be my best friend, like he used to be! Seeing as Craig's probably going to be spending _wayyyyy_ more time with Tweek, I'm gonna need someone to spend more time with, and who better than Kenny.

'_He's adventurous, funny, talented, cute, dreamy…'_

Wait what‽ The first three I agree with, but I don't think Kenny's cute! Boys aren't cute, girls are cute! And that's exactly what I love, girls. Just like Kenny does too. He's probably just excited to come over so he can talk about his latest sexual adventures.

'_Not gonna be too jealous Kyle?'_

Me, jealous of all the girls Kenny's screwed? Ha! No! I'm jealous of Kenny, that's who I'm jealous of! I mean, have you seen some of those girls! They're damn beautiful is what there are. I'm more than happy to hear Kenny's stories, it'll make tonight a little more exciting. I mean, even I get bored of Calculus after a while, I won't even imagine how quickly Kenny will get bored too. He might even bring over some Playboy or something; that would be fun!

'_Yeah, like you'd enjoy that!'_

"So we both have gym last period…" He glanced at me and quickly realised his mistake, "Well, you're supposed to, so I guess after I finish we can both head to your house. I'm keen to get my learning on!"

I laughed at his enthusiasm. Kenny really does want to pass, and damn when the boy wants something, he gets it. He's persistent like that!

'_What if he decides he wants you?'_

Two things wrong there brain. Number one, Kenny is straight. Straight as straight can be. Did I mention he's straight? Number two, I am straight. Straight as straight can be. Two straight males who do not want anything more from each other than good friendship. Is that too much for you to accept?

'_I was just saying.'_

"Is this your classroom Kyle?" I had stopped outside my biology classroom, aimlessly staring at the door for I don't even know how long. Judging by the confusion on Kenny's face, it must have been at least a couple of minutes. I genuinely think my friends think I'm going insane. I mean, I only spend half of my time here, the other half I'm lost in my thoughts. I'm just as confused as Craig, I don't know how I manage to ace all my classes. Maybe acing classes is just another motor skill I've picked up. I chuckled at my own little mental joke. Kenny must really think I'm crazy now.

'_Answer him for God's sake!'_

"Huh, oh yeah! This is it! Thanks Ken." I smiled up at him, he still looked a little scared at my vacancy, but returned the smile nonetheless. "See ya here in an hour!"

Kenny didn't speak. I've definitely traumatised that boy. He just laughed and waved. "That's if you even notice me an hour from now Kyle!"

I flipped him off yet again and stepped into my class. The teacher knew not to chastise me for being late, what with the whole limping situation, reduced breathing situation and massively damaged shoulder situation. Most teachers just kind of give me a kind look. That look of pity and empathy. God I hate pity.

'"_People have a tender spot in their hearts for cripples and bastards and broken things."'_

I was two of those things. A cripple and a broken thing. Broken more than just bones and flesh. There's a constant war inside me. Acceptance against ignorance. Allowing myself to be who I am versus what the world expects me to be. And for now, it's the latter with the upper hand. The worst part? I'm not even sure if I'm disappointed with that just yet.

I thought last Monday was difficult with a busted knuckle. One car accident later and it just puts it in a whole new league. Violin was just impossible, there was no way in hell I could hold a bow, not that I was expected to, but I do like to push myself. Even then, it was physically impossible. Last period was a white knight however. Another week with no gym! I just got to sit and read.

'_You mean check out Kenny's ass!'_

Thank God I was engrossed far enough into this book that nobody could see me blush again. Was I really staring at Kenny's ass? I don't think I was, I couldn't have been! I mean, I've got through…

'_Two pages…in a whole hour you managed two pages.'_

Well it isn't Kenny's fault! Nor his butt's! Gym had just ended and Kenny was getting changed, not that I wanted to think of that! He came out of the changing rooms. He had showered, his hair still damp. Without notice I found myself nibbling at my lower lip as he walked up to me, sweeping my bag from the floor.

'_Fuck he's sexy!'_

"Heh, thanks Kenny! So em, I guess we're going to my house now? Got all your math stuff?"

Kenny ran his hand through his hair to clear it from his eyes, "I think so, are we walking or is your mom picking us up?"

"Em…eh…" I gotta snap out of this, I'm daydreaming! "No, my mom's at work, we'll have to walk. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry Kyle, I can manage these two books, your house isn't that far of a walk, right?"

I glanced down at my leg, "Remember I'm crippled. It shouldn't take us any longer than half an hour though. I think."

"Well then, we better get going! I phoned my mom by the way, let her know I'm at your place this evening. Not that she'd worry much if I didn't come home…" I could see the pain in his eyes as he said that. I could see the longing for love and care and compassion. The consideration he shows to others, he just wishes he could receive that from his family.

"Of course she would. Maybe she just doesn't say it enough. But I'm sure she'd be worried sick Kenny." I smiled up at him and was relieved to see the side of his mouth curl upwards, even if just slightly. "Now come on, you're right, we need to get heading for my house now!"

I started walking (limping) towards the doors of the school, Kenny strolling alongside me. Walking around school today had helped me a little bit, but my after about 15 minutes of walking, my leg was starting to get pretty sore, so I asked Kenny if we could take a short break at the next bench we came across.

"Thank Kenny, just getting a little bit sore. I just need a few minutes, sorry about this."

Kenny sat down beside me and laughed, "You think I'm complaining, I don't care how long you want a break for." Kenny leaned back on the bench, placing both his hands behind his head, exposing his stomach, I couldn't help but stare a little at how toned he'd become over the years. Sure he didn't have a complete six-pack or whatever, but I mean, he looked good! For a skinny guy he certainly had some muscle on him.

'_Checking him out again, are we Kyle?'_

No! Just, that must be cold. It's cold out and he has his stomach out, I don't want his to be freezing or anything. He mustn't mind though, he's probably used to the cold. "I…I think I'm ready to start walking again Kenny."

He jumped to his feet, "Sure thing Kyle," before offering out a hand to help me stand up. How could I refuse his kindness? I grabbed his hand and he clutched mine tight, helping me up. I winced a lot, that was more painful than it normally was.

'_Why does your leg feel wet?'_

I looked down at my leg and sure enough there blood seeping through the fabric of my trousers. Shit, I must have opened up one of the cuts. I just need to get home and put some fresh bandages on it. I tried taking another step but the pressure just cause more blood to leak out and was just far too painful to bear. I'm going to need more of Kenny's help.

"Jesus Kyle, you're bleeding!"

"Don't worry, it's just because of the walking. I just need to get home and dress it with some new bandages. Would you mind helping me?"

Just like that, Kenny repeated what he had done for me this morning, and slung my arm over his shoulder to take some of my body weight off of my frail leg. We walked like this for the next ten minutes before finally reaching my house. Nobody was home. My parents were still at work and Ike was probably at a friend's house.

"The first aid box is just in the kitchen, Kenny."

He helped me walk into the kitchen and sat me down at one of the chairs. He insisted that I rest and let him get the box for me. "Ah, here it is Kyle!"

I opened it up and pulled out some gauze, bandages and some medical tape, before pulling up my trouser leg. As it got further up my leg, Kenny's jaw dropped as his stare got more and more horrified. My leg was a mess, cuts and stitches everywhere. And now, to top it all off, some fresh blood from a wound pretty high up, just above my knee.

"Kenny, see that bottle of disinfectant stuff, could you pass it to me?" Kenny did one better, he had a fair idea of what he had to do. He grabbed a piece of gauze and held it over the opening of the bottle, tipping it upside down, wetting the gauze, before delicately pressing it to my wound.

Fuck it stung! I was unconscious when they had done this in hospital, but unfortunately I couldn't avail of the same circumstances here, so I felt it.

"I know this stings Kyle but it's for your own good, trust me!" Kenny repeated the process a few times, before he and I were both sure the wound was totally clean. I placed a piece of clean gauze over the wound and bandaged it in place, before taping it to my leg, and rolling down my trouser, covering up all my future scars. I really wished Kenny didn't have to see that. I know how much he cares about others, especially his closest friends, and I don't want him to be worrying about me.

"Well, shall we get on with the math?" I stood up carefully and began to walk towards the stairs, Kenny following close behind. I opened my bedroom door and ushered him inside, shutting the door behind me. He set both our bags down beside my desk before taking out all his math notes and textbooks, and moving over to sit on my bed. I pulled over my desk chair and sat facing him on the bed.

"So, what would you like to start with?" I smiled at him as he flicked through his textbook, finally stopping at a page about half way through.

"Differentiation."

So we started there. I began from the very basics, simple stuff. Explaining every step along the way, and explaining how I did each step along the way, before setting him a few easy examples. He got them with ease, I was quite relieved. The process continued. I moved onto more difficult examples, explaining everything I could, giving him every tip I used to master them, hoping it would help him as much as it helped me, and sure enough he began to get the hang of it. Every time he got something right his eyes lit up and a smile stretched across his face. Ear to ear. A couple hours and about 100 examples later, Kenny had finished the chapter, and hopefully had managed to get to grips with it once and for all.

"You know, my teacher is good and all, but…the way you explain it, it just makes complete sense. I can see where you're coming from and it really helps me understand, thanks Kyle."

"Honestly Kenny, it's my pleasure to help!"

He smiled at me and pulled me into a gentle hug, taking care not to hurt my shoulder or collarbone. I hugged back with my one free arm. He was happy, I was happy. I'm glad to have a friend like Kenny.

"My parents aren't home yet so dinner might not be ready for a couple of hours, and don't expect me to make anything even half edible!"

Kenny laughed at me and just flopped down on my bed. I know how he felt, math sometimes has that effect on you…a draining, 'I want to sleep now', sort of effect. It can just be really really tiring sometimes. Even though I love it, it can be such a cruel mistress at times. Just as I relayed these thoughts in my head, Kenny stretched and let out a subtle yawn.

'_Look how adorable he is lying there…in your bed as well!'_

I quickly stood up and pushed my chair back to my desk, knowing how red my face was going, this meant I had my back to Kenny, hopefully he wouldn't notice, thankfully he didn't. As I reached my desk, I felt a hand on each of my hips. I let out a soft "eep", my eyes shot open wide, cheeks flaring up. I turned back around, shocked to see he was no longer lying on my bed, but standing right in front of me, arms around my waist, holding me in place. There was a nervous smile on his face, a glimmer in his icy-blue eyes, which were just being covered by his blonde fringe.

'_He really is such a beautiful boy.'_

"Oh em…hi there Kenny, can I help you?" I let out a quick laugh before I felt his hand cup my cheek, as he leaned down, and swiftly, but gently, pressed his soft lips to mine.

Kenny McCormick is kissing me.

'_Kenny McCormick is kissing you.'_


	6. In Which Kyle Rights His Wrong

'_He's still kissing you!'_

I don't want this…do I? This is gay! Really gay, of course I don't want this, I'm not gay! Jesus Christ! I shoved Kenny off of me, wiping my mouth on my sleeve. Kenny was about to say something, but before he could utter a word my fist was colliding with his jaw with an impressive smack. Kenny let out a low yelp before stumbling backwards in complete surprise.

"What the fuck Kyle? If you didn't like it you didn't have to punch me!" He licked his lower lip, I hit him hard enough to bust it, and blood was running down his chin. "I don't know what your fucking problem is, but the Kyle I used to know would never have hit anyone."

I was in complete shock. What have I done? I just hit one of my closest friends, all because I'm too afraid to admit I like him.

'_He's right Kyle, you've changed, and not for the better.'_

"Kenny…I didn't…I was just…" I couldn't figure out what I wanted to say, but it didn't matter, Kenny was in no mood to listen to any justification I could have provided.

"Just shut the fuck up Kyle. Maybe I crossed the line kissing you, I just thought my feelings were reciprocated…"

'_They are.'_

"…but even if they aren't, I thought you of all people would have been understanding enough not to hate me for it."

I didn't know what to say. I hated myself and I'm sure Kenny hated me even more…if that was even possible. I wanted to hug him, I didn't mean to. I'm just so scared of being who I am, I didn't know how to react, so I freaked out. I shouldn't have done what I did, but there was no way I could take that back now.

"Kenny, I'm so sorry…" tears began to collect in my eyes, I felt like such an ass.

'_You are an ass Kyle!'_

"Shove it Kyle. I'm just gonna leave. I can't expect you to keep this secret but if you even have an ounce of respect left for me you won't tell anyone." Kenny made his way for my door, blood still dripping from his lip. Fuck I really hit him hard. I was still speechless, there was nothing I could say to make this up to him. I really screwed this up big time. I heard the front door slam shut, just as I lay down on my bed. If only I'd accepted my feelings…

'_He'd still be here, probably lying with you.'_

I am such a fucking screw up. I could have had something good with that boy…that beautiful, charming, blonde-haired kid. It's funny, I'm only beginning to accept those feelings now that I've lost all chance at having them reciprocated.

'_Life's fucking cruel Kyle.'_

I need to make this up to him. I just have to. I can't bear the thought of him hating me, the thought of him not loving me tore me apart, I can only imagine how much worse I'll feel if he never speaks to me again. What can I do? What the hell can I do?

'_Kenny loves green carnations.'_

That he does, but I doubt a bunch of flowers is going to win me back my chance. I really need to think of something, I don't want to lose him. Right then something caught my eye, Kenny's left his bag here. There, at least now I've got an excuse to go see him!

I grabbed Kenny's bag and threw it over my good shoulder, before grabbing my wallet and house keys, heading out the door in the direction of town. I decided that on my way to get flowers I could think of some other way to make it up to him. Kenny always had simple tastes, maybe if I just show up with some pizza he might forgive me

I arrived in town a few minutes later, the florist wasn't very far from my house thankfully, so I didn't put too much strain on my leg. I bought the biggest bunch of carnations I could. I don't know why he loved these flowers so much. Any time he was in a suit, his boutonnière was always a green carnation. I mean, there are prettier flowers out there after all…

'_Maybe it's because they match your eye colour?'_

That's quite a romantic thought…I'd never pictured Kenny as being particularly romantic, then again, I never pictured him kissing me in my own bedroom. Or anywhere for that matter! I'm gonna go and get some pizza. What kind does he like? Damn it Kyle, friends for at least 14 years and you can't remember what Kenny gets on a pizza!

'_Chicken, beef and double cheese.'_

You know, sometimes my mind's not so bad at all. I really hope this works out, I do like Kenny, more than a friend. I just wished I had come to terms with it before today, then this whole mess could have been avoided. I hurried to the nearest pizzeria and then headed in the direction of Kenny's house. Thankfully it was still light out, and there hadn't been much snowfall, so travelling on a half-busted leg wasn't too dangerous. Though, Kenny's house was on the very outskirts of town, I really hope this pizza doesn't go cold by the time I get there. Carrying this bunch of flowers and a pizza with a sling is much more challenging than I thought, but I managed, only nearly dropping the flowers like five times, but they didn't actually fall, so it's all okay.

I was just about to knock on Kenny's front door before a final thought popped into my mind. I decided to take one of the carnations and break the stem about 3 inches from the flower, slipping it through one of the button holes of my jacket, my own little makeshift boutonnière. I raised my hand and rapped on the door.

'_No respo_nse.'

I pressed my ear to the door. There was no sound of fighting, no sound of any disturbances or breaking bottles, Kenny's family wasn't home. I was just about to knock the door again before it swung open.

"Oh hi there Kyle!" I looked down and Kenny's little sister was staring up at me with bright eyes.

'_Just as bright and blue as Kenny's…'_

"Hi there Karen, is eh…is Kenny home?" I peered in behind her, there was no sign of anybody else being here.

"He actually just left about ten minutes ago, he said he was going to Stark's Pond, said he needed to get his mind off of something…say, is that pizza?"

'_Great, more walking!'_

"Thanks Karen! It is indeed, want a slice?"

She didn't need to reply, her grin was enough of an answer to me.

"Thank you Ky! By the way, Kenny will love the flowers, they're his favourite you know?" With that she gave me a final smile and a wave before closing the door.

'_Oh I know Karen, I know.'_

I sighed and picked up my things again, heading in the direction of the pond. It wasn't far from Kenny's house thankfully, so it shouldn't be too long of a walk, hopefully the pizza will still be edible by the time I arrive.

The sun was starting to set and a slight breeze had picked up, along with a little bit of snow. I wish I'd worn a scarf, I assumed I'd be in Kenny's house by now. Well, I hoped I would be. I had been walking for about five minutes when I could see Stark's Pond approaching. When I arrived, I could see a figure sitting alone. They were sitting on the bench that overlook the lake, the sun setting on the horizon opposite, it was quite a beautiful scene.

'_Let's just hope what goes down is equally beautiful.'_

I took a final deep breath before approaching the bench. As I got nearer, the dark figure turned orange. I could make out blonde tufts poking out from underneath, it was definitely Kenny. He didn't respond as I neared, maybe he was listening to music and didn't hear me. I reached the bench and sat down at the far end from him, before shuffling closer to him. As soon as our shoulders nearly touched, I lay the carnations on his lap. He jumped a bit. He definitely hadn't heard me, and I kinda did just sneak up on him.

"Hi…hi Kenny." I fidgeted slightly, the pizza box on my lap.

'_It still feels somewhat warm…thankfully.'_

"I just, I wanted to apologise for earlier."

Kenny let out a deep sigh, his breath condensing to water vapour just inches from his face. He pulled down his hood and held the flowers tighter, before turning his head to face me.

"These are my favourite, you know?"

"That's why I picked them. And I got you this, it's probably kinda cold by now, but I didn't expect I'd have to walk all the way out here to see you."

I opened up the pizza box, relieved to see a little steam still rising from the food.

"Chicken, beef and double cheese. You know me well Ky." He laughed and blushed a little bit.

"I just…I just wanted to make it up to you Kenny. I was an asshole earlier and I didn't mean it. Every fibre in my body hated myself for what I did." I caught a glimpse of the cut on his lip, it still looked quite sore, and his cheek was starting to bruise a little. "What I did was uncalled for. I just hope you can forgive me…"

I looked down at the ground as Kenny let out another sigh. Just moments later, Kenny had shuffled closer and placed his hand atop mine. I wish my shoulder wasn't fucked up, then he could've put his whole arm around me.

"Kyle, mind if I ask why you hit me?" Kenny's voice seemed relaxed, I'm glad…I'm relieved.

"I've…I've had these feelings for you for quite a while now. But I always repressed them. I wasn't ready to accept being who I was. I didn't want to allow myself to be gay. I just wanted to fit in and be what society…what my parents expect me to be. I was terrified that if I accepted who I was, that I'd be the only one. That everybody else would treat me like an outcast, especially my parents. I couldn't handle that. And I certainly couldn't handle the pressure of trying to hide it. When you kissed me, in that moment, I was forced to deal with that decision there and then. I thought that whatever I chose to do would decide how I would go about living the rest of my life. And quite frankly, I thought if I pushed you away, I would push away all the feelings I have for you. But when I hit you, seeing you in pain. Seeing you truly hurt, it just tore me apart, more than I've ever been before. I thought I'd lost you forever, and it was then and only then that I realised what I wanted. I wanted, and I still want, you. I want you Kenny, and nothing else."

'_I'm proud of you Kyle. Well done.'_

Kenny tightened his grip on my hand, I looked up at him. He was smiling, a blush spread across both of his cheeks, tears gathering in his eyes. He moved in closer, our faces just inches apart. I didn't want him to kiss me, I wanted to kiss him. I leaned forward, closing the last few inches between us, and I pressed my lips softly to his. But this time, neither of us were pushed away. In fact, we just pulled each other closer. His tongue brushed against my lower lip, asking for my permission. Almost instantaneously I granted his tongue access, and soon it was wrapped around mine. Moans and gasps escaped our mouths as we broke apart. For a few moments there was silence. I drank it all in. I was euphoric. I sat there, gazing into his eyes. You know, I never really liked my name much, until I found out what it tastes like when Kenny sighed it into my mouth.

Kenny bit his lip, wincing a little once he remembered there was still a cut there, before giggling at his own stupidity. "That wasn't so bad Ky, was it?"

I couldn't help but smile and blush as Kenny intertwined our fingers. It was such a perfect moment. And I got to share it with the perfect guy.

"So, how about we eat that pizza now?"

Kenny's eyes lit up at the suggestion. Within seconds he had the box reopened and was shoving a slice of pizza into his mouth. I don't know why, but I still found it incredibly endearing, and I couldn't help but laugh at how viciously he devoured the slice.

"What? It's really good pizza okay, and probably unlike you, I didn't have breakfast or lunch today!" Kenny had another slice, eating it a little more politely this time around, not that I cared. I was a slow eater, still working on my first slice. Kenny is right, this is a great pizza! What was making the moment, the pizza, everything so much better…was the simple fact that I was spending it here, with Kenny.

"So Ky…not to make anything seem rushed or anything, but I want a house in Boston and a vacation home in Sicily!"

I punched his arm and laughed at his remarks. Witty bastard. Who am I kidding, I love how cocky he is!

'_That almost makes you sound desperate for a certain something…'_

"Seriously though…Kyle, would you do me the honour…wait, hold on one moment!" Before he finished, he reached over to my jacket and pulled out my boutonnière, holding it in his hand. "Kyle Broflovski, would you give me the honour and privilege to allow me to call you my boyfriend?" Just as he finished, he reached over for my jacket, and replaced the carnation in my jacket.

'_Kenny can be romantic when he wants to be.'_

I sat there blushing, leaning over to place a tender kiss on his cheek before smiling and nodding, "Of course Kenny, it would be my absolute pleasure."

Eager to continue this fantastic act of courtship, Kenny got down on one knee and kissed my hand, before sitting up beside me, both of us in stitches laughing.

"Well aren't you a fine gentleman Kenneth?" I stuck my tongue out at him as he flipped me off.

"You know Kenny, I'm kinda glad you came all the way out here."

Kenny shuffled closer to me, holding my hand once again and resting them both on his thigh, "Oh, why's that?"

"Look…" I directed him out towards the lake, to the very opposite side, the sun was just beginning to set behind the mountains, its reflection glistening on the pond's still waters. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is, but not as beautiful as the sight right in front of my eyes."

I turned my head to see his gaze focused on me, a gaze that's met in all sincerity by mine, as I lose myself in his icy-blue eyes.

'_At some point, you have to make a decision. Boundaries don't keep other people out, they fence you in. Life is messy. That's how we're made. So you can waste your life drawing lines… or you can live your life crossing them. But there are some lines… that are way too dangerous to cross. Here's what I know: If you're willing to take the chance, the view from the other side… is spectacular.'_

You are so right, this view is just spectacular.


	7. In Which Kenny Stays The Night

After the sun had finished setting, Kenny and I decided to head back to my house. I had decided that in order to make it up to him as much as I could, he could stay the night. We could watch some films, get some popcorn. Hopefully it will reassure him that I'm serious about this, about us. Since the sun had set and the streets were dark, save for a few areas lit by dim streetlights, Kenny and I walked hand in hand for the duration of the journey, our fingers intertwined. Even though the air was cold, I felt warm. Sure, the breeze may have nipped my nose and my ears, my lips were drying as I'm sure Kenny's were too, but regardless, I felt a warmth deep inside me that could rival whatever South Park's weather decided to throw at me. When we got back to my house, the car was still gone. My parents aren't home yet, and there were no signs that Ike had returned from his friend's. He'll probably be staying the night, not that I mind. I opened the front door and ushered Kenny inside, swiftly following him. Okay, maybe the cold was starting to get to me a little bit, who doesn't want to get in from the cold quickly? Upon closing the door I could see Kenny shivering. He doesn't own many clothes except his parka, he's probably just wearing a t-shirt or vest underneath; he must be freezing.

"Come on, sit down in the living room and I'll grab us a blanket. Do you want some coffee or hot-chocolate?"

Kenny took off his parka and sat down on the sofa as I followed behind, "A hot-chocolate would be lovely." He lounged back beaming a smile up at me.

'_You were right, just a t-shit…'_

"I'll grab you a blanket first, then I'll grab your hot-chocolate. I was thinking we could maybe watch some movies tonight, pick one out by the time I come back, kay?" I was just leaving the room when I heard him yell back.

"Any sort of film?"

"Surprise me!"

I ran up to my room, excitement and giddiness flooding my mind. My heart was thumping, my cheeks flushing, my mouth grinning. I opened my closet and pulled out a blanket big enough for both of us to fit under, with plenty of room to spare. I ran back downstairs and into the lounge, Kenny was still picking a movie so I threw the blanket on the sofa and headed into the kitchen, "You've only got a few minutes to choose a film Kenny!"

"I'm far too indecisive to be put under this much pressure Ky!" I could hear him giggling as he searched through our, rather huge, DVD collection. I put some milk into a jug then started to heat it in the microwave before opening a bag of popcorn and filling the biggest bowl I could find. Once the milk was scalding, I added the cocoa powder and stirred, adding a few mini marshmallows, Kenny loves them.

"I'm coming Kenny!"

I heard a final scramble through the DVD cases just as I came into the lounge.

"So, have you decided?"

Kenny grinned and held up a DVD box for me to see.

'_Oh Kyle, you do love horror.'_

"I know how much you loooooooove horror films Kyle, so I thought we could watch The Evil Dead."

"Are you trying to kill me or something? Cause that's what's gonna happen if I watch that film."

I hated horror films. Every fibre in my body knows they're not real, that they're, for the most part, completely made up by some twisted screenwriter from some big Hollywood company. But even then, they scare the absolute shit out of me, and it's dark outside which makes it ten times worse. If it had been anyone else but Kenny I would have told them where to shove it. But, since I'm pretty sure I'll be getting cuddles out of this, and because he's looking at me with those eyes, I can't say no, can I?

'_That would just be mean.'_

"You won't die Ky, I'll be here. You and me, under that blanket, I'll keep you safe from the big scary monsters." He let out a childish giggle before putting the disk into the DVD player and sitting down on the couch, putting his legs up and patting between them, "Come on, Kenny will keep you safe."

I shook my head, trying my best to fight back the smile, "You're lucky I care about you otherwise this hot-chocolate wouldn't be in this mug for much longer."

Kenny winked at me and waved me over. I set the mug on the little table beside the couch, grabbed the remote and positioned myself between Kenny's legs as he delicately wrapped his arms around me, trying not to hurt my shoulder. I pulled the rug over us and hit play, starting almost two hours of absolute terror for me. The film began, and with every noise that blared from the TV or creak from the house I just fell deeper into fear. I would yelp at every turn of the camera and bury my head against Kenny's neck, but I knew this is exactly what he wanted and, I mean, I guess I can't really complain. As the film got more horrific and gory, my reactions escalated until I had the blanket practically over my head. Of course, Kenny couldn't help but laugh at how helpless I was, but nonetheless he cuddled me closer, constantly reassuring me of the fictitious nature of the film.

I could feel myself falling asleep as the film ended, Kenny was still wide awake however, "Kyle…Kyle, the film's over."

I let out a quiet yawn before sitting up on the couch. It was quite late, and there was no sign of my parents. "Did my parents come home at any point?" I really hoped they hadn't, I wasn't ready to tell them about us. I wasn't ready to tell anyone about us just yet.

"Nope, nobody. I think I heard the phone ring a bit ago but I wasn't sure. And you looked comfy, didn't wanna disturb you."

I smiled at Kenny before kissing his cheek, "I'll go see if a voicemail was left, be back in a sec."

I got up and headed into the hall, the phone flashing with one unheard message.

"Hi there son, we tried phoning but there was no answer. After work your mother and I headed out for dinner with friends and went back to their house for a few coffees afterwards. The weather got pretty bad and we didn't want to risk travelling home, so we're just staying the night here. Might not be back until after lunch tomorrow, the roads are pretty bad. Your mom has said you shouldn't try heading to school tomorrow and she has let Ike know the same thing, so don't worry about him either. Keep yourself warm, it's to be cold tonight. We'll see you tomorrow Kyle."

As the message ended I couldn't help but smile. I had just spent the last couple of hours curled up with my boyfriend and now get to spend the entire night and most of tomorrow with him, could this day get any better‽ I walked back into the room to find Kenny looking through the DVDs once again.

"Hey Ken, em, my parents aren't gonna be home tonight so, I mean, if you want, you could stay the night?" I blushed a little, Kenny had stayed at my house plenty of times before when we were kids. But it was always a group of us, and he certainly hadn't stayed over since Middle School. Except this time would be a little bit different. We wouldn't all be lying on the floor, in separate sleeping bags, talking about random, pointless crap. This time, Kenny and I would be sharing the same bed, in each other's arms. It's such a delightful thought, I really was loving it. Kenny's face had lit up at the suggestion, I knew that was a yes, and it made me so happy.

"I'd love to. I feel like we should watch something a little more light-hearted before bed though, don't want you wetting the bed or anything Ky. Hmmm, how about The Hangover?" I nodded and Kenny walked over, grabbing my hand, about to drag me to the couch.

"Why don't we watch it in my room?"

Kenny grinned and immediately turned around, pulling me swiftly up the stairs and into my room. I walked over to the bed, pulled off my shirt and trousers, and lay down in my boxers as Kenny put the DVD on my TV, before heading to sit down in my desk chair.

"Where do you think you're going?"

I'd never thought Kenny would be that coy, he wasn't going to join me in bed in my boxers, he mustn't want to make me feel like anything's being rushed or that he's pressuring me. I gotta admit, it's rather endearing. Kenny couldn't help but blush as I held out my hand inviting him over.

"I think you'd be more comfortable with a few less clothes, don't you think?"

Kenny's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of crimson, but he didn't want to waste this opportunity and he most certainly didn't want me to have the last word. He stood at the end of my bed with his back to me, unbuckling his belt, turning his head to lick his lips.

'_Is he…giving you a strip tease?'_

He turned around, unbuttoning the top button on his dark beige jeans before slowly pulling down the zipper and letting them fall slowly to the floor. He stepped out of them before crawling up the bed to me, straddling my lap as he began to delicately pull his t-shirt over his head. He leaned down and kissed me gently, his hands on either side of my head, before pulling back and rolling to lie beside me. He draped his arm behind me, allowing me to shuffle in closer to him as I pulled my duvet over us both.

"You know, I've never done that before."

"Bullshit! That was practically flawless Ken!"

"Honestly! I know I've slept around but, I never really cared much for putting on a show for any of those girls. I want to give you something special." Kenny was blushing again. He really cares and it shows.

"That means a lot to me." I smiled over at him and rested my head against his shoulder as he pulled me even closer to him. We started the film, to be honest I didn't pay much attention to it. Instead I lay there deep in blissful thought. Thoughts flew through my mind, of Kenny, of us. Of all the years we've been friends. All the adventures we had as kids, and when we grew apart. I thought of the future, of how we can be the best of friends again. And not just friends, but more. How we can be closer than we've ever been before. I was really, really looking forward to it.

I woke up to a ray of light shining right onto my face. It was very bright, hopefully the weather's cleared up today. I look to my left and Kenny still has his arm draped over me and our legs are crossed over each other's. His blonde hair is an adorable mess; he looks so peaceful. I look to my clock, it's only 9am. My parents probably won't be back for a while. I carefully got out of bed, trying my best not to wake up my boyfriend, heading towards my bedroom door, still in my boxers.

"I've never said it Kyle, but you have a really great ass."

Instinctively I turned around, surprised to see Kenny sitting up in bed, an arm behind his head, yawning and stretching. I can't help but find it surprisingly attractive.

"Where are you heading cutiebutt?"

"I am going to make us some breakfast, you can lie on a little longer if you want, or you can come help me."

Kenny jumped out of bed and walked up to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and gently grabbing my butt, pulling me in for a kiss. I closed my eyes and quickly kissed back, this time I ran my tongue along his lip, winning entrance to his mouth. We continued for what seemed like forever, but still not long enough. But before we pulled away, Kenny clung to my lower lip, biting it gently as he grinned at me, gazing into my eyes as I stared back.

"I think I'll come help, considering that arm's still out of action." He kissed my cheek before skipping past me and heading down the stairs. I could really get used to this. Before heading downstairs, I quickly headed to the bathroom, brushing my messy bed-head into something a little more presentable. I went into the kitchen to find Kenny standing, a bowl in arm, a whisk in hand, stirring a creamy-white paste.

"I thought we could make pancakes, my treat."

I giggled, and left Kenny to the whisking and cooking. I set the table, grabbing any toppings we may want, grabbing the juices from the fridge, and slowly, but surely, cutting up some bananas and strawberries. With one functional arm, you'd be surprised at how long that can take. But by the time I had the table all ready, Kenny had managed to cook us two pancakes each and was just plating them up. Before he sat down, he pulled my chair out and pushed it back in for me.

'_What a gentleman!'_

I was starving, I hadn't eaten since the pizza last night, and the cold walk back to my house had all but used all that energy up. I devoured the pancakes, and with good reason.

"Kenny, these are delicious!"

"Heh, whenever the rare opportunity comes for something fresh in our house, you gotta make the best of it. Karen and I have perfected pancakes. Nobody in this town could beat them!"

I smiled and nodded in agreement. Why can't mornings be like this a little more often? After we both had finished, we cleaned up the kitchen and got dressed. The school had sent out text alerts, saying that the bad weather had forced them to close it for the day. My mom had phoned me to let me know that they'd be home after lunch, and that they'd be picking up Ike on their way home. Kenny and I took the opportunity to sit together and watch TV, all while snuggled up under the huge blanket from the night before. I've never felt this relaxed in my entire life. The few hours until my parents arrived passed by far too quickly. Kenny and I had been forced to stop the intimacy of our cuddling, trying to prevent too much suspicion being aroused. I just…I needed more time. Time to build up the courage I'd need to tell my family and friends. I knew though that Kenny would be there with me, holding my hand whenever that time may arise. And that simple thought was such a huge relief.

Kenny left shortly after my parents arrived home, he said he needed to check up on Karen. He said she should be okay, but he liked to make sure. I respected that and let him go, giving him a long hug before he headed on his way. Thankfully the weather had cleared up, so I didn't need to worry too much whether or not he'd get home safe. Besides, he made sure to send me a quick text as soon as he got there.

The next couple of weeks were a complete blur, they just seemed to pass so quickly. Kenny helped me around school with my bag. We took that opportunity to have ourselves a few make out sessions in the bathrooms between classes, and we were always forgiven for being late to our next class. Unfortunately, over the next couple of weeks, visits back to the hospital informed me that my collarbone had healed very well, and I'd no longer need the sling, and should be able to go back to my usual activities. This meant that Kenny no longer had to carry my bag around for me. Of course, that didn't stop us meeting at lunch times and after school.

Kenny and I continued to get closer and closer. We'd go out every Friday afternoon to the mall. We'd go see a film together, grab a bit of dinner together, and head to Stark's Pond together. We could talk for hours on end, I enjoyed every little bit of our conversations. But still, we kept everything secret. Kenny told me he was ready to let people know, but my response was always the same.

'_You need more time.'_

I just kept thinking back to when he kissed me for the first time. How badly I reacted to being forced to deal with my feelings, and I didn't want something similar to happen again. I cared too much about Kenny for that to recur. He understood my hesitation, he said he'd be there for me when I was ready, and I knew he would be.

Things continued like this for most of the first 3 months of our relationship. We'd tell our friends and family we're meeting as friends. Of course, they all believed us. Neither of us had ever done anything gay in their presence. And our friends were just as oblivious. Any time Craig mentioned it, I would calmly rebuke his questions. After all, Kenny and I had been friends for 14 years, isn't it normal for us to want to hang out? Besides, I was his Math tutor, I had to spend time with him.

It was a Thursday morning, and I was fetching my books for the day out of my locker, just before Kenny came running up to me.

"Kyle! Kyle!" He looked a little out of breath.

"Haha, what is it Kenny? Must be important if you were running."

"Did you hear, Token's having a huge house party tomorrow, you know, to celebrate the end of first semester?"

Tomorrow was the last day of term before we finished for Christmas break. We were all so relieved, every one of us in need for a break from all our classes. We deserved it!

"Of course I have, Token's already invited me silly." I giggled and shook my head at Kenny.

"Well then, I hope you'll be showing your beautiful face. It sure would be a shame if you weren't there for me to dance with."

I shut my locker with a slight blush, "Well, considering you must really want me there, I guess I'll show. You can pick me up from my house and walk me there, okay?"

Kenny's face lit up, "Yeah, yeah! Of course! It'll be fun Kyle, you know it will be!"

I'd never been to a house party before, they were never my scene. But I'd been toying with a certain idea in my head recently. It's going to be a big party, most of our friends…probably all of them will be there.

'_That might be your chance.'_


	8. In Which Kyle Comes Out

Finally! Christmas break! That semester felt like it would never end. I'm walking home, my bag empty, all my books left in my locker until the New Year. It's a rather empowering feeling to walk out of that place for a couple of weeks knowing you can just relax and do what you want. I'm walking along when I feel a slight twinge in my leg and I have to steady myself against a lamppost. It still hurts a little to walk. About a month after the accident I was admitted back to hospital. I have diabetes and for some reason, it and the accident allowed some sort of infection to get into my leg. I needed more surgery to remove the damaged tissue so I've got this really big scar up my calf and because the muscle is still repairing itself and nerve grafts and stuff are still slowly connecting, it can be painful. But I've been advised to walk as much as possible, to speed up the rehabilitation.

Anyway, Kenny is picking me up at seven tonight. Token's parents are out of town and he is having this huge party at his house. I asked Kenny to walk me there. That gives me about 10 minutes to talk something over with him, something very important to us both. And tonight is the perfect opportunity. I manage to get home without too much hassle with my leg. My mom is busying herself putting up decorations for Hanukkah.

"Hi mom!" I swing my bag over my shoulder and leave it at the foot of the stairs, "Kenny's picking me up in a few hours. We're going to Token's house tonight."

"You will be careful won't you Buba? Are you walking over, I didn't think Kenny had his licence?"

"Yeah, we're just walking, is that alright?"

"Just so long as your leg is okay Kyle."

I smiled as she set our family Menorah upon the mantle above the fireplace, "How many days is it until Hanukkah?"

"2 days dear, I hope you've got your brother a present, I know he's already got yours!"

"I'll go to the mall tomorrow, see if I can get him something."

I headed up the stairs, my mom still fussing over the decorations, she just loved everything being all symmetrical and perfect. I swear she's a tad OCD when it comes to holidays. I walk into my room and can't help but giggle at the Menorah she has sitting on my desk.

'_Of course she'd put one in here.'_

I didn't mind celebrating the holiday with my family, but for a few years now I preferred to identify myself as agnostic. I just know how much my mum appreciates all our participation in the festivities, so I still take part as much as possible. And of course, I still get my family presents. But when it comes to friends, normally we just get each other a festive present. We don't call it a Christmas present nor a Hanukkah present. It's just a gift to celebrate something at this time of year. Even if I don't believe in whatever that something might be. That reminds me, I need to get Kenny a present. I suppose when I'm out tomorrow I can have a little look for him too.

I open my closet door, searching through my mountains of clothes for something decent to wear tonight. I know it's only a house party, but you have got to look somewhat dressed-up. I decide to wear a pair of skinny jeans, a shirt, a pair of brown dressy shoes and a bow-tie for good measure. If I roll the sleeves up on my shirt it won't look too formal, I think it'll look alright. Okay, so I have two and a half hours before Kenny arrives. I can do this, it's really not that big of a deal. People do it all the time, and once it's over, I'm gonna regret all the fretting I did over it. I lie down on my bed and spend the next hour and a half on the laptop, browsing the internet, listening to music…just generally trying to relax myself for what lies ahead tonight. At about 6pm I decide to head for a shower to freshen up. Drying my hair is a daily ritual, I need to do It right or it becomes this uncontrollable fuzz that's just not fun for anyone, especially me. I quickly get dressed and once again brush my hair into some shape that looks somewhat presentable. I take another glance at the clock, Kenny's going to be here in a few minutes. I grab everything I think I'll need.

'_Phone, wallet, house key…'_

I head to the bathroom to clean my teeth, finishing before staring myself directly in the eyes, "You can do this. Kenny will be right there beside you. There's nothing to be scared about. Fact of the matter is, nobody will care…except maybe fatass, but what can you expect?"

"You're right bro, nobody will care."

My eyes widen as I turn to the bathroom door to find Ike standing there, smiling up at me, "W…wait, you know?"

"It's painfully obvious, you spend more time with Kenny than anybody else. Besides, you hadn't stayed at a 'friends' house in years, then all of a sudden, you're spending at least one night a week at his."

"So…you don't care?"

"Not really, just as long as you don't do any shit in my room, go ahead. If you love the guy then I'm behind you…behind you both."

I smiled at him before looking down at my watch, it was a couple minutes past seven and the doorbell just rang.

"I gotta go here Ike…thanks for that."

"Have a nice night!"

I headed down the stairs, "I'll get it mom!" I reached the door, opening it to find Kenny standing with a little present in hand.

"Come on in Kenny…what's this?" I pointed to the beautifully wrapped box in his hands.

"Oh, that's your Hanukkah present, you can't open it yet because it's not Hanukkah, okay?"

I giggled and gave Kenny a hug, whispering softly into his ear, "Thank you Ken."

He handed the little box to me, and I quickly ran it up to my room, setting it on my bed before returning back downstairs. "Mom, Kenny's here, we're gonna be heading to Token's house now!"

"Wait wait wait! Lemme see how you look." My mother walked out slowly from the kitchen, "Oh Kyle you look lovely, and Kenny, why you look very handsome."

"Why thank you Mrs Broflovski, may I say you're looking beautiful yourself this evening."

"Such a little charmer, if you were that charming Kyle, you'd have yourself a lovely girlfriend."

I hated situations like this, "Well mom, we're gonna go now! See ya later!"

"Bye Mrs Broflovski, have a lovely evening."

"Goodbye boys, keep safe."

I closed the door behind us before hitting Kenny on the arm, "I hate you so much."

Kenny knew I was joking and grabbed my hand, walking us down my drive and onto the sidewalk, "Nope, no you don't. You love how charming I am."

"I also hate how you're almost always right about things like this."

"I knew it. You do look really adorable in that bow-tie by the way."

I bit my lip and gripped his hand tighter, "Kenny, I need to talk about something with you."

"Sure, what is it Ky?"

"I think…I think I'm ready. You know, to tell everyone, about us."

Kenny stopped me and walked in front of me, placing his hands on both of my shoulders and looking me square in the eyes, "Are you one hundred percent sure about this?"

I put my arms around him and pulled him towards me, placing a soft kiss on his lips before smiling at him, "Yes, I'm ready."

Kenny returned to stand beside me and held out his hand once again, allowing me to grab it and intertwine our fingers, before we headed back on our way. Kenny and I talked the whole way there, first about how we wouldn't have to hide anything anymore, how we could be completely comfortable now. Then we talked about Christmas break, about some of the festive things we could do while we had time off. The walk really wasn't all that long, and soon we found ourselves walking up the long drive to Token's house.

We walked up to the front door, still hand in hand, and Kenny knocked. We waited for a couple minutes, nobody had answered. It was no surprise, the music was deafening even outside. Kenny was about to knock again when we heard someone behind us.

"I always knew Kenny had a thing for guys, but Kyle, this is a little surprising. Since when did you become a fag?"

It was Stan. Of all the people I expected to insult me, Stan was definitely one of the last on that list.

"Knock it off Stan, don't be a dick!" At least Wendy had some brain cells to her name, and some actual good bones in her body. "So, how long have you two been a thing?" She smiled at us, her arm unlinking itself from Stan's.

"For a few months now." Kenny was proud, very proud. He let go of my hand to drape his arm over my shoulder. "They've been great, Kyle's great!"

"Well congratulations guys, I'm happy for you both." She hugged us both, I could see Stan from over her shoulder, he looked a little uncomfortable with this. "Oh and Kenny, Kyle's probably the smartest guy you'll meet, you lose him and you'll have lost one of the best. Not to mention he's got probably one of the nicest asses in our school."

I couldn't help but laugh and blush as Kenny stood and agreed with every word she said. Soon Wendy noticed Stan's silence, "Come on Stan; congratulate your friend!"

Stan hesitantly walked up to Kenny and me, holding out his hand, "I'm sorry, just a little shocked is all, you know. I guess, as long as you're both happy." I smiled and took hold of his hand, shaking it, Stan managing a smile back. He shook Kenny's hand as well before Wendy spoke up again.

"I don't know about you guys, but wearing a dress this short makes standing out here rather cold, so I'd much rather get inside." Wendy walked up to the door and banged as hard as she could, it put our earlier attempts to shame. Pretty soon after, the door swung open. Token stood there, a bottle of Budweiser in hand.

"Hey guys, come on in!" He opened the door wider, ushering us all inside. Wendy went in first, quickly followed by Stan who helped her remove her jacket. I was the next to go inside and finally Kenny. Kenny followed suit and helped me off with my blazer, hanging it and his up with the assortment of others on the stand beside the door.

"Feel free to eat and drink whatever you like. My parents stocked up on anything and everything before they left for the week. You name it, I got it."

Token always was one of the best hosts. His parents were loaded, so anytime he had guests over, the house was full of food and, more recently, alcohol. There were already quite a lot of people here, I recognised most of them as Kenny and I made our way towards the kitchen. I was absolutely starving and really just wanted something to snack on! I opened a bag of Doritos and poured myself a bowl. I hadn't eaten any dinner and was really regretting it.

"Ky, do you want something to drink?" Kenny was standing behind me, his arms around my waist, head over my shoulder.

I giggled and placed my hands atop his, "Assuming he has vodka, could you make me a vodka and cranberry Ken?"

Kenny proceeded to kiss the back of my neck before grabbing himself a beer and preparing my drink. He added a few ice cubes to mine before carrying it back to me. I took a sip, it was perfect. Kenny knew exactly how I liked it, "This is lovely! Thanks babe."

Kenny planted a kiss on my lips as I pulled him closer to deepen it. We could have continued if there hadn't been an interruption by the name of Bebe.

"No fucking way!"

Kenny and I broke apart quickly and both turned our attention to the blonde haired girl standing in the frame of the kitchen door. She was wearing a black cocktail dress, bright red shoes and matching earrings. She looked beautiful.

Kenny spoke up first, "Oh eh…hi there Bebe."

"Don't stop for little old me, you both looked like you were thoroughly enjoying that!" That sounds to me like another vote of approval. It was really comforting to know that she was supportive. "You two just look like the cutest couple ever." She ran over and pulled us into a big hug, "I am super happy for both of you. I'll leave you two alone, gotta talk to everyone, but I'll try and catch up with you both later. Peace out cuties."

Kenny looked at me and smiled, "I told you everyone would be this supportive, how are you feeling about this?"

I draped both my arms over his shoulders and pulled us together, "I feel great, I just feel like a huge weight is slowly being lifted. And the best part, I get to go through it all with you." We shared another quick kiss before I topped up my drink and both of us headed for the lounge. Kenny and I sat down beside Craig, just before Tweek came and sat on the other side of him.

"GAH! I was…I was sitting there K…Kyle!" Even though there was plenty of room for him to sit on that other side, I did feel bad. The pressure of having to change even that was sometimes enough to send him over.

"Tweek I'm so sorry, want me to move?"

Craig held Tweek's hand to reassure and comfort him, "No no, don't worry about it Kyle. You'll be fine right there, won't you Tweek?"

Sensing Craig's hand around his own, Tweek relaxed and adjusted to his new seating position, "Yeah…yeah I guess I will."

Craig and Tweek had been an item for just as long as Kenny and I had. It was one Friday afternoon after school, and Craig knew Tweek would be working in his parent's coffee shop. He has asked me to tag along for a little support. As soon as got to the shop, Tweek naturally asked what we wanted to drink and Craig asked if he'd come sit down at a table with us for just a minute. All three of us sat down and Craig reached across the table to grab Tweek's nervous hands. I had thought that when Craig asked him out, Tweek would pass out from the nerves or he'd flip a table. But honestly, I've never seen him so calm and serene in his entire life. The moment those words left Craig's mouth, it was like Tweek hadn't drank a sip of coffee his whole life. The nervous tic motions ceased, the twitches of his eyes stopped, and he leaned across the table and pulled Craig into a kiss.

"So Kyle, how are you tonight, enjoying the party?" Craig's words were a little slurred, he'd obviously had a decent bit to drink.

"Actually, Kenny and I just got here," hearing his name, Kenny instinctively put his arm around me, "We came together." I couldn't help but blush. I'd just told one of my closest friends about us.

It took a second for Craig to put two and two together, he was drunk after all, but eventually he got four, "You always had a thing for blondes Kyle! Who knew that blonde would be McCormick." He held his fist up, and received a quick bump from my boyfriend, "Well done you!"

"Ngh…congratulations guys!" Tweek managed a smile between his twitches before returning his attention to his drink in hand. No doubt it was a Black Russian, that boy needed coffee in anything. And he never took milk, so I doubt it was white!

Kenny pulled me closer, still as proud as ever, "Thanks you guys. It means a lot to us, especially Kyle. It was his idea to let y'all know about us tonight."

The night continued much like this. More friends arrived, more friends were told, more congratulations were made and more thanks were offered. I really did feel, for the first time ever, truly accepted. It was such a relief to find that every single person there was happy for us both. Cartman didn't come, so there was no way he could spoil my high. As the night got later, the music got louder and the drinks got stronger. Most of my friends were up and dancing. Including Kenny. He kept trying to get me to dance, but as much as I hated to admit it, there was one thing Cartman had right. Jews have no rhythm. So as much as he begged and swayed those oh so delicious hips at me, I had to keep declining.

That was until…

'_What an amazing time…what a family…how did the years go by…now it's only me!'_

I freaking love this song! Every inch of my body wanted to jam to this. Whenever I was home alone, this would be the song that would be played, full volume, on repeat as I danced my way around my room in my boxers. I found myself singing through the first verse, wanting myself to get up and dance with Kenny.

'_Take a chance cause you might grow!'_

'_What you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting, what you waiting for?'_

"Take a chance you stupid hoe!" With that I found myself standing in front of my boyfriend, arms wrapped around his waist as I pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. I could hear cheering going on around me, but I didn't stop kissing, I just pulled Kenny closer.

'_I'm so glad I did this.'_


	9. In Which Kyle Feels Accepted

I soaked every little bit of the cheering up, I felt like this was my moment. I was embracing who I was with the boy I love. So Kenny and I stood there, making out, lost in each other, lost in that moment. The music kept playing, and soon the cheering turned back to singing and dancing, but still Kenny and I persisted. Soon we had to break for air…

'_Stupid human bodies needing oxygen!'_

"Ky, do you wanna head upstairs?"

I didn't respond, instead I just grabbed Kenny's hands, running upstairs and into the nearest bedroom. We slammed the door behind up, I was still just about sober enough to remember it needed locked, before Kenny pushed me onto the bed and was quickly lying on top of me, gently straddling my hips. We continued to kiss, his hands riding up under my shirt as I sat up to help him pull it off. Soon his joined mine in a crumpled mess on the floor.

He sat me up, allowing me to wrap my legs around his waist as we continued to explore each other's mouths. He pulled me close, we were chest to chest, hearts beating in sync, lungs filling and emptying their air in rhythm. When Kenny and I were together, we became one. Kenny and I became us, as simple as that. I pushed Kenny onto his back, slipping off my jeans as I did so and he quickly followed suit, us both now lying in bed in our underwear. I loved seeing him like this. This was a beauty that only I got to observe. Despite being one of the poorest kids in town, he had grown well. He had well defined shoulders, leading down to his gorgeous chest and even further down to those hips I would die for. He really was the most beautiful boy I had ever known. But despite his toned body, it was his eyes, smile and hair that captivated me the most.

Even as I lay there on top of him, our bodies pressed to each other's, I found myself most lost in his pretty blue eyes. He would gaze back into mine and smile, before I pressed another kiss upon his lips. Even though we were slightly drunk, almost naked, and full of energy, Kenny would never do anything unless I told him I wanted it. So instead, Kenny lay on his back, his arm outstretched, as I lay my head on his chest, tracing circles with my hand along his abdomen. I could hear his heart beating, every breath he took. He was at ease, and that made me happy.

"Ken?"

"Yeah Kyle?"

"I love you."

I swear I could hear Kenny's heart skipping a beat. There was a stutter, his breathing halted for a split second and his hear took that time to adjust to what it had just felt. I knew in that instance what I'd hear as a reply.

"I love you too Kyle."

He pulled me as close to him as he could, "I love you more than anything in this world Kyle, don't you ever forget it. I will never stop loving you."

A small tear fell from my eye and onto Kenny's chest. He had felt it, because the moment it hit he lay a kiss upon my head, "Goodnight Kyle."

"Goodnight Kenny. Sweet dreams."

'_What is that God-awful sound?'_

I was, rather rudely, awoken by some very heaving banging on the door to the bedroom Kenny and I had slept in that night. I slowly opened my eyes, my head still resting on my boyfriend's chest and his arm still around me. The room was brighter, the curtains not completely blocking the morning sun.

"Whoever's in there, get up! There's stuff downstairs for breakfast!"

I think it was Token, but my head was splitting, so I might be mistaken. Kenny was quite a heavy sleeper at times, so the banging hadn't woke him up. I shuffled up and kissed him softly, smiling as his eyes blinked open and he smiled back up at me.

"Morning beautiful."

He is such a bloody charmer, but it always worked on me, and it earned him another quick kiss, "There's breakfast downstairs, we should probably go get some. We'll at least put our t-shirts back on, but I can't see our trousers…that shouldn't matter."

"I'm not even sure I can see my t-shirt…"

Kenny was right, it genuinely looked like someone had taken all our clothes, all that was left was my t-shirt. I threw it on and headed downstairs with Kenny who, not that I was complaining, was only dressed in his ridiculously tight boxers.

Most of our friends were already in the kitchen, eating cereal or bacon or toast or some sort of snack left over from last night. Kenny and I weren't the most drunk ones there, evident by the people who could barely guide their food to their mouths as they struggled to lift their heads barely a foot from the table. Unfortunately, unlike Kenny and I, most of them were also properly dressed, or had pyjamas on.

"How classy Kenny, way to make an entrance! Walk of shame much?"

Stan was really getting on my nerves. If I was a girl, I can guarantee his tone would have been much more friendly…hell, he'd probably be congratulating him, but this sounded like it was more of an insult. Frankly, it hurt me a little bit and I think Kenny could sense that. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled us together at the hips.

"First Stan, it's only a walk of shame if you have a one-night stand, which implies we had sex. Which we didn't. Secondly, it's only a walk of shame if you leave your partner from the night before in the bed, not bring them with you. And finally, why in hell would I be ashamed of spending a night with this gorgeous boy to my right?"

I couldn't help but grin at Kenny's defence, he was great. Like seriously, he genuinely was such a considerate boy, I was proud to call him mine.

"Exactly, I mean, have you seen Kyle's ass! Mmmmmmm mmmmm!"

The whole kitchen erupted in laughter at Bebe's comment, all except Stan who was put sorely in his place.

"Bebe, you don't know the half of it!" With that, Kenny gave my ass a quick little grab and kissed my cheek. I was so relieved to have the tension broken, and I loved how quickly Kenny stood up for us both. Sure, my face was flushed red with the sudden attention to my butt, but with Kenny by my side I couldn't care less.

As Kenny and I sat down to grab a bite to eat, in an attempt to subdue the onset of our hangovers, I caught a glimpse of Wendy telling Stan off in the corner of my eye. I didn't know why he was being such a dick about this whole thing, I mean, I'm still the same guy. Ever since we started High School though, he never has been quite the same.

'_He became a jock Kyle.'_

I guess when you join the football team it's only natural for you to find a new group of friends, even if half of them are more or less idiots. All Stan talked about now was sport. At one point he had been a caring guy, concerned about the environment and animals and their welfare, for God's sake, during Middle School he raised thousands for PETA. But High School completely changed him. It was no longer cool to fight for animal rights, to fight for anything intelligent. And while he had played sports all his life, it was only now that the sporty guys were at the top of the social High School hierarchy, so he cast aside most of his old friends, replacing them with the most popular ones in school. That included me, his Super Best Friend for over 10 years.

Maybe if I'd made a better effort to stay closer to him, then he wouldn't be as apprehensive to me as he is being right now. But whatever, life's too short for 'maybe ifs'. I've got all I want in Kenny and the friends I do have, Craig, Wendy, Bebe. Hell, I'm still quite friendly with most of my Elementary school class, I wouldn't have been invited to this party if I wasn't. It's funny, I just realised that almost everyone here tonight was from our class back then. The only person who didn't show was Cartman, but I think he was invited.

Nostalgia's such an odd feeling, especially when you're only 17. I mean, it's hard to be nostalgic when you've lived in the same town around the same bunch of people all your life, but somehow I managed to feel it. For a second, it felt like every single one of us was back in the 4th grade. People were talking and laughing. Nudging each other's shoulders, messing around. Sure, we're all at least seven years older now, we're all practically adults.

'_We are adults? When did that happen? And how do we make it stop?'_

But in moments like this, it doesn't feel like it. We're all on the same page, none of us are worrying about school, about our lives, about our future. Right now, everyone is just…being content. Content with the fun that was had last night, content with each other's company…content with whatever nonsensical conversation happens upon their way. And sure, things have changed. The boy at my left, the boy who for years was just a friend, the vigilante. Then for some years my crush, whom I avoided at all costs. And now, that boy to my left was the love of my life, and that was something I didn't want to change.

After breakfast, Kenny and I returned to the room we had slept in and found our clothes mixed up with the bed sheets and thrown under the bed. Of course, getting dressed with him is more difficult than you'd think, especially when there's a double bed within a few feet of us at all times in that room, again, I am not complaining in the slightest. I tell Kenny that I need to go to the mall to run a few errands, and thankfully he picks up the hint. He knows all too well that I'm buying him a present.

"Do have a nice day babe, and take care!"

I'm one of the first to leave Token's house, along with Bebe. I told her I needed to get Kenny a present and she was more than happen to tag along and see if she could help me out. Plus I think she still had a little bit of last minute Christmas shopping to do as well, so I was there if she needed a hand too.

Not seconds after we had left the gates at the end of Token's driveway, Bebe sprung to life.

"Sooooo Kyle, how long have you fancied yourself a bit of Kenny?"

"I guess…I guess ever since freshman year. I had never paid much attention to guys before that. I had an inkling, but never really thought much of it. But at the start of High School, Kenny stopped wearing his hood up as much. He let his blonde hair out and it caught my eye. I did always have a thing for blondes." I jokingly nudged her and she shoved me away playfully, laughing as she did. "I guess his new found confidence perked my interest. He was much more outgoing, more open…and while initially I just thought he was hot, I remembered what he was like as a kid. Fun, adventurous, intelligent when he actually tired. And since the start of High School he really began to show that all off."

Bebe smiled at me and linked her arm with mine, "I know I joked around back at Token's about how you two looked cute together and about your ass. But really, I am so so happy for you both. I know Kenny slept around, but he's a teenage guy after all. All it took was the right person to come along and get him to settle, and I'm really glad that person happened to be you. You both really deserve each other."

I had begun to tear up, all the support was almost too much to handle, "Thank you so much Bebe, you have no idea how much that means to me. I know it's still a while away, but you better not dare try and lose contact with me after Graduation!"

Bebe laughed and pulled me closer, "Not in a million years Kyle! Now, enough of all the emotional shit! It's Christmas time or Hanukkah time or whatever you wanna celebrate at this time of year time! We have shopping to do and presents to buy, and I have no clue what to get!"

Bebe quickened her pace, pulling me along with her. We chatted about any ideas that we had, some being quickly dismissed, others being seriously considered. I had to get presents for Kenny, Ike, Wendy and Craig. Bebe and I had agreed not to get each other presents and instead would treat each other to some food today, that's just kinda how our friendship worked, and we both loved it.

Normally my friends and I don't get each other serious presents. We tend to stick to funny things, little jokes that nonetheless show that we care about them. Bebe and I both thought it would be hilarious if I got Craig a coffee handbook, detailing all the types of coffee bean, coffee types and syrups that exist in the world. I also bought him a few Spanish novels, I know how much he loves reading them.

I decided to buy Ike a game for his xBox. He loves those stupid Call of Duty games, so I thought the newest one would be my best bet, I don't think he has it yet! Next on my list was Wendy, this is where Bebe's help came in very handy. Bebe had told me about this dress that Wendy had seen and had fallen in love with.

'_Girls and their clothes…'_

Well, because it was a somewhat expensive dress, Bebe and I decided it would be best if we split the cost, and made it a joint present from us both. Now that only left one very special boy. I genuinely had no idea what to buy Kenny. I wanted to get him something amazing. Kenny was never too interested by clothes or material goods. Obviously he appreciated them and would put them to good use, but he always preferred gifts that gave him an experience. It was getting late and I still hadn't settled on what I wanted to get him.

Bebe had got all the gifts she needed to buy, and just as were about to leave, a brilliant idea sprang to my mind. I thought of a gift I could give him, it would be a gift to us both. And hopefully it would be a celebration too. So, a couple hundred dollars, and a white envelope later, I had decided what I was going to give Kenny for Christmas.

"I think he's really going to love it Kyle!"

I smiled at Bebe and to myself, "I really hope he does, because I know for certain that I will!"

Bebe and I left just as the mall was closing, we'd spent all day there. We both headed back home, splitting up to head in our separate directions. This was the first holiday season I was genuinely excited for. I get to spend it with Kenny and hopefully give him a present he will absolutely adore!

I returned home, half expecting my mother to be livid. I had been gone since yesterday evening. But she wasn't, she just asked if I had a fun night and spotting all the bags in my arms, if I'd remembered to get my brother a gift. I'm relieved that as I grew up her constant restraints on me slackened, it made life just a little more relaxing.

Just as I was about half way up the stairs, my mother called to me from the kitchen, "Oh Kyle, Kenny popped round earlier. Said he had only left you half of your present, so I set the other one on the bed beside the one he gave you yesterday. He's such a lovely boy, if I didn't know any better, I'd think he has a thing for you Buba."

'_Oh mom…if only you knew the half of it.'_

I giggled quietly to myself, quickly running to my room before I burst out laughing. I was almost relieved as to how easily she suggested that thought, maybe coming out to her won't be so bad. I walked over to my bed to find another, slightly larger box, sitting beside the one I'd placed on the bed earlier, along with a little note.

"Dear Kyle, the first box I gave you can be opened at any time over your holiday period. The second one, you're not allowed to open it until December 21st. No ifs or buts. Love, Kenny x"

I couldn't help but get a little excited over his instructions. What was that boy planning? Hanukkah began tomorrow, so the first box would definitely be opened then. I'll wrap Kenny's present tonight and give it to him as I open mine, but I almost couldn't wait to open the second! Whenever Kenny planned something, it was almost always pretty damn spectacular!

'_This is going to be a few couple of weeks!'_


	10. In Which Kenny is Welcomed

It's Sunday 16th December, Hanukkah begins today. Kenny and I have agreed to meet at Stark's Pond in order to exchange gifts and then he's coming back to my house for lunch. That's when we're going to tell my parents about us. I've told Kenny he doesn't have to wait until Christmas to open his gift, since we're not calling them Christmas presents.

It was a very cold morning, so I made sure to wrap up extra warm. I had my ushanka on, my scarf, thick gloves, warm boots. Everything I needed to make sure I didn't freeze to death out there. I grabbed my satchel, put my present to Kenny inside it and Kenny's present to me in as well. I grabbed my phone and my wallet and headed downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going to meet Kenny now, we'll be back in a few hours."

"No problem Buba, I hope you're wrapped up warm! And I hope Kenny's looking forward to lunch!"

"Oh he is mom, see ya later!"

I slammed the front door shut behind me, the cold winter air hitting me hard, sending a shiver up my spine. Wow, it is freezing out here! I proceeded on my way to Stark's Pond, knowing full well Kenny would be there before me, he always loved being early.

'_It's kinda adorable.'_

The whole walk there I had the biggest smile plastered on my face, and for good reason. I was so happy, with Kenny, with school…just with my whole life. It really did feel like everything was going my way, and I relished in that thought. I had high hopes for my future, both with Kenny and in my career. Each thought of Kenny spurred me on, making me move quicker and quicker towards the Pond.

It didn't take me too long to get there and, sure enough, the minute I saw the bench that Kenny and I shared, I knew I was right. He was there before me, as always. I decided to try sneaking up on him, so instead of walking up, as I normally do, to his right, I tried coming up straight behind him. I got closer and closer…

'_He still hasn't noticed…'_

Once I was a foot away, I jumped at him, slamming my hands onto both of his shoulders, "Booooo!" He didn't flinch, instead he turned around and started laughing at me hysterically.

"Kyle, you could hear your footsteps a mile away. Not to mention you're perfectly on time, so I was definitely expecting you!"

I stuck my tongue out at him, shoving his hood off of his head.

"Hey, it's cold out here ya know!"

I giggled and sat down beside him, shoulder to shoulder, as he wrapped an arm around the back of my neck, "Happy Hanukkah Ky! You can open your present now."

I reached down into my satchel, pulling out both of the gifts, handing one to Kenny and holding his gift for me in my hands, "I'll open my first then?"

"Go for it!"

I had to take my gloves off to rip through the paper he'd wrapped the present in, the cold air quickly numbing my fingers. Once the paper was gone, I turned the box round, orientating it correctly.

'_Holy fucking shit.'_

The white leather box had Armani stitched in black on the top. My eyes were shot open wide, my jaw nearly hitting the floor. I slowly opened up the box, my jaw continuing to fall lower. My sight was greeted by the most gorgeous silver and black watch I'd ever seen. "Oh my God…Kenny! This is…this is beautiful."

"Here, let me help you." Kenny reached over and removed the watch carefully from the box, undoing the chain latch as I held out my wrist. He wrapped it around and fastened it again, it was a perfect fit. I looked at the beautiful piece of jewellery on my wrist.

I love watches, I have so, so many. My parents got me a new one every year. Any time we went on holiday, I'd get a watch from the state or country we visited. Kenny knew how much I loved them.

"Kenny…I just…thank you so much!" I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, which he quickly returned. As we pulled apart I pressed my lips to his, eager to show him how grateful I was for his gift.

"It's absolutely gorgeous Ken, how in hell did you afford this?"

"Well, you know how I don't have any classes on Wednesday, and was never really free after school on Tuesdays and Thursdays?"

Come to think of it, it was always those exact three days when Kenny was busy. I always just assumed it was when he had to look after Karen or something, and I didn't want to pry.

"Yeah?" I was genuinely curious, I mean, what was he doing that made him able to afford this?

"Well, you helped me out with math that I was able to take an online mechanics course. Because I'm from the poor family, I was able to get the course subsidised. So, since October, I've been working in the Mechanics downtown. The owner said nobody else had been able to fix stuff as quickly as me. We got a lot more business so he gave me some raises and, let's just say, I'm earning myself a decent bit of money."

My face lit up, if anyone deserves a well-paid job, it's my Kenny, "Holy shit! That's amazing Ken! Oh my God, I'm so happy for you!" I pulled him into another hug.

"I only do it because it lets me treat the people I love. And by people, I mean you, Karen and my mum. So you all get treated quite well."

I blushed and smiled at him, "You are such a considerate boy Kenny, but you should save your money too. Or spend it on your family, they deserve it more than I do."

"Believe me, I have plenty saved, and I've treated them just as much as you Ky."

Kenny's whole face had lit up, he was so proud of himself. He deserves to feel like that, more than anyone else. "I love you so much Kenny! Now, go, open your present!"

Kenny laughed and looked down at the envelope before him, and much like me, had to remove his gloves to open it. He fumbled with the seal slightly but soon had it opened up. He reached inside and pulled out a brochure for a business that owns a number of log cabins throughout the Rockies, followed by another for skiing lessons, and all our tickets for travel.

"We head away a week after Graduation. Just you and me. A week to ourselves in our very own little cabin. It's got a hot tub and everything. It's part of this complex, but all the cabins are spread out enough that nobody else can be much of a distraction and we can…"

Before I could finish my sentence, Kenny had pulled me into another kiss, which I quickly relaxed into and reciprocated. We sat like this, kissing each other, for a few minutes before Kenny pulled back.

"You are so romantic, you know that Kyle? You and me, in a log cabin, for a week…by ourselves. Oooh, who knows what we'll get up to!" He winked at me and I gave him a playful shove.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and find out. I really hope you like it. I know it's not like a gift right now, like this amazing watch, but I really thought you'd enjoy it."

"Kyle, I couldn't ask for anything better! Oh, and one more thing, look under the bench."

I turned to Kenny, I'm sure a confused look painted upon my face. He looked down, signalling me to do the same. I looked underneath the bench, and two shoe-sized boxes were sitting beneath it. I lifted one up, handing it to Kenny followed by the other.

"What are these?"

"Open them and find out silly!"

I lifted the lid off of the box that was sitting on my knee. It was quite heavy, but I could not have expected to see what was lying inside. During the Winter months, it's cold enough in South Park that Stark's Pond freezes over, the ice often a couple feet deep, and as kids we would spend days out on the lake ice skating. I hadn't done it in so long, but still, kids and parents would skate around the frozen lake. And that's exactly what Kenny and I would be doing.

Kenny lifted the box off of my knees and kneeled down in front of me, taking off my boots and securing both skates onto my feet, and swiftly did the same for him. We carefully made our way to the lake's edge, setting the boxes, which now contained our boots, down. Kenny was the first to step onto the ice and held out his arms, inviting me to follow suit.

'_You can do this Kyle! You were just as good as Kenny when you two were kids.'_

It's true, when we were kids, Kenny and I could speed around the whole lack faster than anyone else in our class. We were a natural at it! I took a step forward and, hesitantly, put my first foot upon the ice. Kenny grabbed my hand as my second foot followed. I was on the ice.

'_That wasn't so hard.'_

I guess I'd jinxed it, because next thing I know, I'm falling forward. Kenny quickly grabs me, his arms around my waist, stopping me from falling to my face. That wouldn't have been a pretty start. Soon I had myself steadied, and Kenny and I started making our way around the lake, the whole time, Kenny and I were hand in hand.

"See Kyle, it's like riding a bike, you never quite forget!"

We spent the next hour gliding around the lake, never letting go of each other. There were times when we'd just kiss, letting our momentum carry us wherever it felt. At times it earned us a few grumbles from other skaters, considering we did nearly knock them over. But we just laughed it off, we were having fun afterall.

I glanced down at my brand new watch, it was 2pm. My mom wanted us back for 2.30, that's when she was going to start serving lunch. I let Kenny know and we headed back to the pond's edge to fetch our boots. It didn't take us long to get changed back into our regular footwear and get on the way back to my house. It had warmed up a little bit as the afternoon came around, but the nip in the air meant I held Kenny close to me the whole walk home.

By the time we made it back to my house, my mom was just minutes away from serving lunch. Kenny and I quickly retreated to my room to shed all our outdoor clothing, leaving the skates and holidays tickets upstairs on my bed, before coming back down just as my mother was plating the food. We took our seats beside each other at the table, Kenny gripped my hand underneath, it was his way of supporting me through what I was about to do.

My mother came in through from the kitchen carrying our plates of food, "Well hello there Kenny, it's lovely to see you again. How are you enjoying your break off school?"

"It's really great Mrs Broflovski, it's nice to have a little time off from all the stress of school work."

"I can imagine darling, and call me Sheila. You've know me long enough to warrant that at least."

Kenny let out the most adorable chuckle, "Sure thing Mrs Br…Sheila."

My mother returned to the kitchen, fetching food for her, my Dad and Ike, before sitting down. Just as they were about to start eating, I spoke up.

"Before we start eating, I have something to tell you…"

Kenny gripped my hand harder, "We…we have something to tell you."

I turned my head to smile at him, god he is so damn perfect. "Mom, Dad, Ike. Kenny and I…well…Kenny and I…"

My mother was still smiling at me, obviously oblivious to what I could be trying to say, "Yes Buba, you are Kenny are?"

"Kenny is my boyfriend. Mom, Dad, Ike…I'm gay and I'm dating Kenny."

"WHAT WHAT WHAT‽" My mom's face dropped, colour drained from her face as she glared across the table, her eyes darting from Kenny to me and back to Kenny again.

"Now, Sheila, what's the big deal? Look how happy he's been recently, isn't that all that matters?"

I knew my Dad would be the understanding one, the logical one. He was a lawyer after all. I was just relieved that he seemed to be okay with it. And when he's on my side, it makes it ten times easier to relax my mother.

"Yeah mom, now I get a nerd big brother and a cool big brother!"

Kenny and I couldn't help but giggle at Ike's comment. I'm grateful that he was trying to lighten up the whole situation. Now all we had to do was try and get my mother under control.

"You…you and Kenny are…dating. Is that right?" My mother took a deep breath and settled back into her seat.

"Yes, for about three months now."

"Okay…and how long have you felt like this towards other…boys."

'_A lie is a lie and the truth is always better.'_

I felt a little bit uncomfortable, but I knew I had to be honest, "For a few years now, but I've never dated anyone else, Kenny's the first guy I've been with."

"With all due respect, Mrs Broflovski, I love your son. I treat him like he deserves to be treated, and I always put him before myself. And I'm sure the only thing he really wants…what we both want, is your approval."

My mom took another deep breath, closing her eyes before letting a small smile creep its way onto her face, "Kenny dear, what did I tell you? Call me Sheila. I don't think I could bear hearing Mrs Broflovski from you a few years down the line."

I whimpered a little bit as a few tears rolled down my cheeks. My mother. Sheila Broflovski. She was okay with us, with me and Kenny being a couple.

"Kyle, Buba, as long as Kenny makes you happy, then I guess as your mother, I should be happy too."

I smiled at her, wiping the tears on my sleeve as Kenny pulled me in for a hug. My mom stood up from the table and came round to stand beside me. Kenny let go of me, letting me stand up to hug my mom.

"Kenny, you better get over here right now and hug your boyfriend and his mother."

I laughed as Kenny, my mother and I hugged. I had never felt such a relief in my entire life, my mom was welcoming Kenny with open arms, I couldn't ask for any more. Kenny went and sat back in his seat as my mom placed a kiss on my cheek and dried my eyes with her handkerchief before leaning up to whisper into my ear.

"Kenny always was my favourite out of your friends. He's such a gentleman and definitely the most handsome. Good choice."

I giggled and hugged my mom once again, before sitting down. I had my arms sitting on the table when she noticed the piece of silver wrapped around my wrist.

"Kyle, what's that you're wearing?"

I sniffled, trying to recover from the events that had just unfolded, "Kenny bought it for me, it's his Hanukkah present to me."

"Kenny that's a lovely watch, how did you know he liked them so much?"

"Well, he almost always wears a different one to school every day, I assumed he had a thing for them. Plus they always looked really fancy, so I had to do my best to pick one out that would suit his tastes."

"That's very thoughtful of you dear."

My Dad must have grown weary of not being able to eat, "Okay, now that everything's dealt with and basically back to normal, considering nothing has really changed, do you think we could enjoy this beautiful meal your mother has prepared."

The four of us let out a laugh of agreement, before unanimously beginning to tuck into the lunch that my mother had been preparing. This was such a perfect moment. I had nothing to hide anymore, and everyone I cared about knew and supported what Kenny and I had. Life was great.

After we finished our lunch, my mom decided it was time for our Hanukkah pictures. It was a tradition, my mom always loved to get lots of photos of us all in front of the fireplace at this time of year, and the best photo she'd put on her holiday cards, whether they be Hanukkah cards to our family or Christmas cards to some of her friends or a mix of both.

First, Kenny took a photo of my whole family, then my parents got a photo and then my brother and I got a photo take of us.

"These are all great, but I think we're forgetting a certain someone…"

I couldn't believe it, my mom wanted Kenny to be a part of our family photographs. She quickly got a photo of Kenny and I, making us do the typical couple photo, with Kenny's arm around my back, my arm around his, and my free hand holding his. Kenny and I then got a photo of us holding up Ike. We got a photo with my mom, and then she wanted to get a photo alone with him, explaining that he's practically her third son now. Just as we were about to finish up, another idea popped into her head.

"You know, if Kenny's going to be a part of this family, then I don't think we've quite got our holiday card photo just yet."

Just like that, my dad had our camera set on a timer, as all five of us posed, Kenny and I hand in hand. After the photo was taken, my mom made sure to check, to make sure if it's print worthy.

"You know, Kenny, you fit in quite well here darling."

I looked down at the photo displayed on the camera screen, and sure enough, she was right. The five of us, it looked perfect. Kenny and I, hand in hand, I wouldn't have it any other way. We all looked so happy, each and every single one of us.

'_You know, I don't think you've ever smiled as sincerely for a photo in your life.'_


	11. In Which a Group Reforms

I had asked my mom if Kenny could spend the night at our house, and she was more than happy for him to stay. I was still up there on Cloud 9, I really couldn't get over how accepting my whole family had been, and neither could Kenny. After the photos and a little bit of conversation, Kenny and I headed up to my room to spend some time alone. Kenny shut the door behind him and the second he turned around I jumped at him, embracing him in a hug.

"I love you so much Kenny. Thank you so much for being with me today, you have no idea how much that meant to me."

Kenny wrapped his arms around me, hugging me back as tightly as I hugged him, "It was my pleasure Kyle, and I'm always going to be right here for you. All you've got to do is ask." He pulled back and kissed my cheek before walking over to my bed, dragging me with him by my hand.

We both sat down, facing each other, talking about how the whole day had played out. We were both so giddy about it. Everyone knew about us. All our friends, my family, Kenny's family. Everyone that matters knows about what Kenny and I have together.

"Wait, Cartman doesn't know yet."

Kenny stared at me, a confused look on his face, "You actually want to tell Cartman? Eric Cartman? Aren't you a little afraid as to how he'll react?"

"As much as I hate to say it, he's our friend. And sure, he has abused us for years, but I think nowadays, it's more out of habit and nostalgia than actual malicious intent."

"You're right Kyle, he deserves to know as much as any of our other friends. Why don't a bunch of us arrange to grab coffee some time?"

"That sounds fun, I'll send out a text to everyone now, for tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

I wrote a short little text, telling everyone to meet at Tweak Bros. Of the people invited was Craig, Tweek, Stan, Wendy, Bebe, Clyde, Cartman, Token and Butters, and I told them to invite anyone else they saw fit. Within a couple of minutes, most of them had replied, confirming their attendance, including Cartman.

"There we go, I think everybody seems happy to go."

Kenny tackled me onto my back, lying on top of me, "My boyfriend is such a great event planner, isn't he?"

I giggled and struggled to flip him off me, but damn was he strong, "Does my boyfriend want to stop being such a dick and get off of me?"

"Hmm, lemme see." He looked up to the ceiling and looked around the room, "Boyfriend says no."

At this point he lowers his hands to my waist and begins to tickle me just above my hips, his warm hands up under my shirt. I should never have told him how ticklish I was.

"Ahhhhhh K…Ken!" I was struggling to speak through my hysterical laughing, "K…Ken…stop please!" Every few words was cut off by more laughs escaping my mouth, I couldn't control myself. Kenny kept going, tickling further up under my shirt as I struggled beneath him.

I knew there was no point to fight it, so I did the only thing I could to get him to stop. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled myself up to plant my lips hard against his. Almost instantaneously, he lowered his hands back down to rest on my hips as he rolled me on top of him, pulling me down into an even deeper, more passionate kiss. A soft moan escaped my mouth and he moaned my name back into my mouth as his tongue continued its exploration.

I never really liked my name much until I found out what it tastes like when you sigh it into my mouth. Hearing Kenny gasp beneath me, hearing his breathing get heavy and feeling his heart beat faster, they tell me I'm doing something right. Unfortunately, we do have to break apart for air, and just in time, the second we stop, Ike comes barging into my room.

"Oh, sorry guys!"

I quickly scramble off of Kenny and sit up on the bed beside him, Kenny still lies there, arms behind his head.

'_Why has he got to be so sexy?'_

"No no, don't worry Ike. What were you looking?"

Ike ran over, jumped up onto my bed and hugged me, "Thanks for the new game Kyle!"

I hugged him back, chuckling softly, "No problem Ike, I knew you'd like it."

Ike stood back up and smiled over at my boyfriend, "Hiya Kenny!"

Kenny quickly sat back up, shuffling over to the edge of the bed to be beside me, "Hey there Ike. You know, I told Kyle to get you that game."

"That's cause you're the cool one. Kyle's just the super smart brother."

I sat there glaring at them both before shoving Kenny back onto the bed, "Ike…Kenny didn't help me at all with your present, I picked it out all by myself."

Kenny sat back up again and winked at my younger brother, "We'll let him believe that, won't we?"

Ike laughed and headed for the door, "Happy Hanukkah guys!"

"Shut the door tight behind you Ike!"

One thing I hated was the door not being closed completely, so I always made sure to tell anyone who left my room to shut it tight, just to make sure they did.

"Now Kenny, where were we?"

Kenny grinned and pulled me down on top of him again. Soon clothes were removed and we found both of us under the covers. I was always the little spoon, but I was more than happy with that. Kenny was taller than me anyway.

"Hey Kyle…do you think tonight we could…you know?"

I rolled over to face Kenny, bringing my face close to his, "Sorry Ken, I…I don't think I'm quite ready yet. As much as I want it, I want to wait until I'm 100 percent certain I can go through with it."

Kenny smiled and kissed my nose, my cheeks flaring up with a blush instantly, "Kyle, you don't need to apologise. I'm happy to wait…for you."

'_He really is such a little sweetheart.'_

I gave him a quick kiss before rolling back over, Kenny wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling his chest against my back. I always felt so safe like this, like not a single thing could go wrong. Kenny was protecting me, and I was so happy to be held tight in his arms. I could feel his warm breath against the back of my neck, it was relaxing, especially during the cold winter nights. I find myself drifting off to sleep, slowly and peacefully.

I was blissfully awoken by a certain smell, it was a smell I was greeted by a few months ago. As I rolled to face where I expected Kenny to be lying, my suspicions were proven true. Kenny's making pancakes. I gaze at my alarm clock, it's 8.30am. No doubt Dad's already left, but Ike and Mom are probably still in bed. I wonder if he's made enough for all four of us.

I get up and pull on a t-shirt and a pair of jogging bottoms before heading to the bathroom to give my teeth a quick clean. I head downstairs, the smell intensifying with each step I take, until I walk into the kitchen and the aroma caresses my nose…I can almost taste the pancakes already.

I walk up behind my boyfriend and wrap my arms around his waist, kissing his neck softly, "Good morning you."

Kenny giggles and turns around to face me, draping his arms over my shoulders, "Well good morning to you too beautiful."

I love how Kenny looks in the morning. His blonde hair is a gorgeous mess, his cobalt-blue eyes are brighter than the sky and his smile just glistens at me. I lean in to kiss him, stopped by his index finger as he presses it against my lips.

"Don't want to spoil your appetite darling."

I shake my head at him and lick along his finger, "Fine then, it's your loss, not mine."

Kenny turns back around grinning, "Kyle, the pancakes are nearly ready, I've got the table all set. Would you mind waking your mom and your brother for me?"

I turn him back around and pout my lips out slightly, "Give me something first."

He rolls his eyes and gives me a quick little kiss.

"See, was that so hard?" I wink at him as I head back upstairs, letting him finish preparing our breakfast. I decide to go wake my mom first.

"Hey mom…mom wake up! Kenny's made us breakfast." I hear her rustle slightly in bed and mumble something quietly, "Come on mom, Kenny's about to serve it!" I leave my parents room, relieved to hear signs of her getting up, as I head to Ike's. "Ike, wake up. Your cooler brother has made you pancakes. Get your ass up before I eat yours too!"

I head back downstairs, hearing doors opening and footsteps following not too long behind, as I take my seat at the kitchen table. Kenny has gone all out. He's made more pancakes than I can even imagine, got all the cutlery we'd need. He's set the table to perfection and the smell of the food is just making me delirious. I thought I should be polite until the chef decides to sit down, it's the least I could do.

"Thank you so much for this Kenny, you know how much I love your pancakes."

"And you know how much I love you." Kenny kisses my head just before he sits down, and shortly after, my mom and brother show up. Ike, naturally, rushes straight to the table, eager to tuck into any food provided for him. My mother is still a little in shock at the breakfast prepared before her.

"Kenny, was this you?"

Kenny smiled up from his food, "Yes indeed, now eat up before it starts going cold."

My mom promptly sat down, taking a pancake from the stack in the middle, taking a bite, "These are delicious, Kyle's got to have you over more often." She let out a short giggle before finishing off her pancake. It didn't take long for the previously huge pile of them to whittle down to nothing. There was no denying that Kenny made some great breakfast, evidenced by the sheer lack of leftovers any time he cooked.

Soon after finishing my mother and Ike offered to tidy the kitchen, giving Kenny and I time to go and get ready for meeting our friends. I had an en-suite put into my bedroom a couple of years ago, so it gave Kenny and me and the opportunity to have a shower together. It was really quite hot. Kenny undressed me and I undressed him. He led me into the shower, not letting go of my hand, and we just stood there, as the water cascaded over our bodies, holding each other, kissing one another. Completely and utterly oblivious to the world, lost in our love.

Reality flashed back just enough for us to remember why we were showering in the first place, we had friends to meet. It would be awful rude for the organisers to be late to coffee. So while we were thoroughly enjoying the shower, we had to end the fun rather early for my tastes.

'_Just wait until your Graduation holiday.'_

I grinned at the thought. I still could barely get over it, I'd be spending a week with the beautiful blonde boy who's getting dried just a few feet from me. He had finished drying his hair and I couldn't help but laugh. We all know Kenny's hair is normally quite messy, but it's usually a sexy messy. This, however, the freshly-dried messy, was rather hilarious.

"Shush you, let's see your hair when you dry it!" Kenny smirked back at me, knowing full well my hair was even more uncontrollable when it's towel dried. But I wasn't going to give Kenny the satisfaction of letting him see.

"Hey Ken, could you go fetch me a pair of boxers, top drawer. Yep, over there."

The second he stepped out of my bathroom, I shut the door and locked it tight, "On second thought, I don't think I'll be letting you see my hair until I've got it all sitting nicely for you babe!"

"You are such an ass sometimes Kyle!"

"I thought you loved my ass?"

I heard him laugh, I knew I'd won this round. It didn't take me long to dry off and to fix my hair, I was not giving him any reason to laugh at how mad it can be sometimes. By the time I'd finished drying, Kenny was already completely ready. He had his hair tamed slightly, his clothes back on, and was sitting on my bed waiting.

"Come on Kyle, we've only got half an hour."

I quickly dropped my towel and walked over to my drawers, swaying my hips with each step before stopping, bending over, and pulling out a pair of boxers. I knew I was teasing Kenny but oh how I loved it. I pulled my boxers up my legs before turning to Kenny, grinning at him and biting my lip. I could see a blush flaring up his cheeks and I was revelling in it, I had him wrapped around my little finger.

I quickly gathered my clothes, taking as long as I possibly could to get them on. Kenny's impatience had now turned to lust, but I wasn't going to give him any satisfaction. After I'd finished getting dressed, I grabbed my phone and my wallet and was ready to head.

"You coming Ken?" I winked at him, holding out my hand towards him.

He took my hand and laughed at me, shaking his head, "I hate you."

We made our way downstairs, hand in hand. I was excited to go out with friends…sober this time. Let's just hope their reactions weren't the alcohol talking.

"Hey mom, Kenny and I are going out with our friends, I'll be back later, okay?"

"Sure thing Buba, take care! You too Kenny, look after Kyle for me, won't you dear?"

"Of course, we both know Ky's prone to accidents!"

My mother laughed as I shoved Kenny out of the door, "Yeah okay BYE MOM!"

I walked ahead of Kenny as we reached the sidewalk as he laughed his way along behind me. I couldn't help but try and conceal the grin that was on my face. I loved how witty Kenny could be, but I couldn't let him know, gotta pretend I didn't find it funny. But as hard as I tried, by the time he had caught up to me and intertwined our fingers, he could see I had found it pretty funny.

"See Ky, you can't stay mad at this cute face."

I stuck my tongue in my cheek, glancing over at him and biting my lip yet again. Why was he so right? Why was he so adorable? Just a few of the questions I pondered on our way to the coffee shop. Kenny kept bringing up the trip I'd got us, I am so glad that he's this excited. It's such a relief, I'm just as eager to go as he is, it'll be nice to have our own time away, together.

We reached Tweek Bros. a few minutes early, and most of our friends had the tendency to show up ever so slightly late, so we were also the first two there. Tweek wasn't working today, his father was running the shop. Kenny and I ordered our usual and sat down, and were pleasantly greeted by Craig and Tweek joining us not even a minute later. I was always a little jealous of Tweek and Craig, they got free coffee in here. I became a little bit of a coffee addict when I started hanging out more with Craig. He always dragged me down here, I know now that it was to see Tweek, but it forced me to start drinking coffee.

Kenny and Tweek started talking away, they were pretty close friends after all, just as close as Craig and me. They got along really well, Kenny was one of the only other people who could keep Tweek calm enough to almost completely negate his twitching, the other obviously being Craig, unless of course Tweek is drinking, then that's a whole other story!

Very soon, more of our friends filtered into the coffee shop, we pushed tables together and managed to squeeze us around both of them. Kenny sat with his arm around my shoulders, we'd both grown quite accustomed to it. It was Kenny's way of saying I'm his, without it being too possessive or in-your-face. I liked it, it showed he cared, it was really quite adorable as well. If course, that was until Cartman arrived.

When Craig and Tweek had announced their relationship, Cartman was the most vocal about it. Of course, most of what he said was just talk, and it died down quite quickly. Not to mention, one of Craig's bad looks was enough to turn you to stone. So as Kenny sat there, sipping his coffee, his arm around me, I could only but imagine how Cartman would look the second he laid eyes upon us.

And boy was I right.

Cartman was the last to arrive, which was not a surprise. Kenny and I had our backs to the door, so he mustn't have picked up on us right away, but the only free seat was directly across from us.

"Oh great, everyone's here. We've got these two bitches, the jock, the fags, the Jew, poor-boy…wait wait wait!"

Here it comes…

"YOU TWO ARE FAGS TOO? Hahahaha. The Jew and the Poor kid are gay for each other. Kahl, Kenneh, I…you guys are too much. You do realise this is the greatest thing ever. Thank you so much, this is gold!"

Cartman reached across the table and shook both ours hands. We've just given him the perfect source of abuse for the entire Christmas period.

"Kyle, I'm sorry, I haven't got you a present for that Jew holiday your family celebrates, but you've certainly given me more than I could ask for. Jewish, poor, and now you're both fags…for each other."

Cartman continued like this for the next few minutes, laughing hysterically as the rest of us resumed our conversations. Kenny asked me if I was okay, I was more than okay, I was happy. This is Cartman down to a T, and I know, deep down, he doesn't give a single shit.


	12. In Which Stan Goes Too Far

'_And you were right.'_

Within fifteen minutes, Cartman had most of the insults out of his system and returned to socialising with the rest of our friends. Some presents were exchanged, good festivities wished upon each other. It was fun, we all felt like a proper group again. I can't remember the last time most of us were together like this. And by this, I meant sober. It felt like Elementary School all over again, they were some of the best of times.

Well, it almost felt like it did back then. Every time I found myself completely enjoying myself, enjoying the company of my friends and the warmth of my boyfriend, I could catch glimpses of Stan, he was glaring at me and Kenny. Any time I looked his way, he'd immediately avert his glare, but I could sense the guilt. He wasn't comfortable with this, he didn't like the fact that I was gay. I tried to ignore it, but very soon it became too much, and Kenny had noticed too.

"Stan, have you got some kind of problem?" All eyes turned on my boyfriend.

I thought Stan would retreat, but no, he let out what he must have been holding in all this time. "Yeah, actually, I do. I'm not happy with the fact that two of my closest friends are faggots, it's disgusting."

Everybody's jaws hit the floor, even Cartman was a little taken back. I was speechless, I couldn't comprehend why Stan would be like this. "What's it to you, we're not doing anything that affects you? So just fucking deal with it!"

"I'm just not comfortable with you two rubbing your homosexuality in all our faces!"

Wendy was looking uneasy, "Jesus Stan, calm down, they're not doing anything. And even if they were, you don't have to be an ass about it, fuck sake!"

I could see Kenny's brows furrowed, he wasn't too pleased with how Stan was acting, "Shut the fuck up you asshole. We don't complain when you're all over Wendy."

I found myself sinking back into my seat, moving further back into Kenny's arm as it remained wrapped around my shoulders.

"Yeah, well what you're doing isn't fucking normal, you fucking freaks!"

"Go f…fuck yourself Stan! Ngh! You haven't wanted to b…be a part of this group ever, GAH, since you made friends will all those f…fucking jocks!"

Everyone's attention immediately turned to Tweek. He was standing straight up, his fist slammed on the table, but he wasn't backing down, and the angrier he got, the less he began to twitch. "You didn't want to be a…associated with us bunch of miss-fits. You just wanted to fit in with those asshole football players! Well Stan, guess…guess what? None of us are changing, especially not for NGH, you!"

Everyone's glare turned into a smile, every single one of us was in agreement with Tweek. Craig pulled him back to his seat and kissed him on his cheek before giving him another sip of his coffee.

"Fine then, if you all wanna be like that, we'll go. Come on babe." Stan had stood up, pulling Wendy's arm with him; she wasn't moving any time soon.

"No Stan."

"I'm sorry…what's that bitch?"

Wendy gulped, she had never stood up to Stan like this, "No Stan. Tweek's right. The only reason you've stayed with me is because I have the sexual approval from your gang of fucking morons you call your teammates! I happen to like every single person at this table, a hell of a lot more than I like you. And I wouldn't ask them to change for the world…and especially not for you!"

Everyone was silent, even Cartman, and that's saying something.

"Well then, I'll leave you bunch of queers to your coffee."

"At least I only shower with one other guy!"

The silence was broken as everyone at the table erupted into hysterics, Stan had been humiliated, and he was having none of it. He walked around the table, his hands balled into fists. One second I was laughing along with the crowd, the next all I could taste was blood. Stan had punched me, right across my cheek. Everything went blurry as I lay my head down on the table.

The next thing I saw was Kenny standing up, the last thing he wanted was anyone he loved getting hurt, and whatever hurt them got their just desserts. Within seconds, Kenny had Stan knocked to the floor, and was pummelling punches into him. I knew I had to stop him.

I rushed to my feet and wrapped my arms around him and his arms, restraining him as best I could, "Ken…Ken please! He isn't worth it. Ken stop…stop for me, Kyle!"

He took a deep breath and stopped, leaning down to his ear, "If you ever think about laying a finger on my boyfriend again, I'll make sure I beat you to a bloody pulp."

Kenny stood up and helped me up with him, wrapping his arms around me and kissing the top of my head, "Kyle, are you okay? Do you wanna go to the Doctor?"

I smiled up at him, hugging him tight, "It's alright, just a busted lip, I'll be fine."

During all the commotion, Wendy had stood up and was busying herself helping Stan get to his feet.

'_No Wendy…don't, he isn't worth it.'_

"Fuck you Stan. That's us. We're through. Now get the fuck away before I finish what Kenny started."

"Bitch, we're through when I say we're through, you don't get to decide shit. Feminist whore!"

'_Bad move Stan.'_

Wendy just smiled and just as we thought she was just going to walk away, she placed her hands upon Stan's shoulders, pulled him in closer, and raised her knee right into his junk…hard. Within seconds Stan had crumbled to the floor, groaning and grumbling. He should have known not to mess with Wendy. I held my hand up to her and we exchanged a rather victorious high-five.

"Now Stan…you better get out of m…my parents' shop before I call the cops on your for assault and, GAH, trespassing!" Tweek was now standing over Stan, Craig behind him, his arms around his waist.

I had sat back down, holding a tissue to my lip, it was bleeding worse than I had thought. Maybe I should go to the Doctor, it might need stitches. By this point, Stan had left with whatever of his dignity remained and the rest of my friends had retaken their seats at the table and resumed their conversations, they weren't letting that little upset ruin their day. By this point, I realised it wasn't just my lip that was bleeding, the punch had split my cheek open as well.

"Hey Ken…I think I might have to go to the Doctor, this cut won't stop bleeding."

Kenny looked at me with concern, nodding in agreement, "Yeah, of course Ky." He helped me up, holding my hand tight, "Guys, Kyle and I are just gonna go get his cheek seen to, it looks pretty bad. We shouldn't be long, I'll text one of you when we're out of the Hospital and you can tell me where you all are." He gave them all an assuring smile before we headed for the door.

Just as we were about to leave, I heard Wendy running up behind me, "Hey Kyle, wait." I turned around and she pulled me into a hug, "I'm so sorry…about Stan. He's an asshole, you didn't deserve this."

I hugged her back, she had been crying, but she seemed empowered by the whole experience. "It wasn't your fault Wendy, you don't need to apologise for him. Now go and enjoy your day, we'll catch up to you later."

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed my good cheek softly, "Text me once you get that nasty gash seen to!"

I nodded in her direction before waving to the rest of the gang, "See y'all in a bit!"

There was a response mixed with "Goodbyes" and "See ya's" and "Talk to you laters" as I closed the shop door behind me. Kenny and I walked the whole way to the hospital. I thanked him for standing up to me, even if I didn't necessarily approve of the violence, I told him how I felt safer knowing he had my back. Kenny doesn't let anyone fuck with the people he loves.

The hospital was relatively quiet today. We had to wait for about half an hour before being seen to. We were right to show up, the gash on my cheek needed stitches. Three of them. Thankfully the cut on my lip didn't need any.

'_It would have been a shame if kissing Kenny had been hindered in any way'_

I really shouldn't giggle at my own thoughts, it makes me look a little bit crazy, especially when the Doctor is mid suture. But I did it none-the-less. Kenny knew I laughed at my own thoughts, so he just smiled back at me. I swear that Doctor probably thought we were the weirdest people he'd ever treated, which may be quite a feat considering we're in South Park. Kenny held my hand throughout the whole stitching ordeal. He had never been a huge fan of Hospitals, but stuck them just for me. How can anyone not be insanely in love with this boy?

About an hour later, I was free to leave, with some lovely medical tape covering the stitches on my cheek and another placed over my lip, just for good measure. Kenny had already asked our friends where they'd all gone so we were already on our way to the mall. They had decided to go see a movie but wanted to wait for us to return.

My cheek still hurt and it felt a little puffy, no doubt I was going to be left with a black eye after this. But, at least, if anybody asks, I can say the other guy is worse, courtesy of the beautiful boy holding my hand. I was quite surprised that Kenny didn't bust any of his knuckles. Last time I punched something I practically removed the skin from each and every one. I hate to think about it, but it's probably from his past experiences. Kenny isn't violent, just defensive. He'd never go purposely looking a fight, just stopping those he loves getting hurt in one. I really respect him for that.

"Kyle?"

"Yeah Ken?"

Kenny had slowed our pace, but we were still walking.

"I'm sorry for the way I attacked Stan back then, I know you don't like violence, especially from me. It's just, he hit you. I can't bear to see you in pain. Every time I do, I just think back to that time I saw you wheeled into the ER after your crash. I was afraid I'd never get to experience any of this with you, and it tore me apart."

"Kenny…" I stopped him and walked to face him, grabbing his other hand tight, "I'm not going anywhere without you…not any time soon." I leaned up and kissed him delicately on his lips, "I promise."

I swear I could see a tear forming in the corner of his eye, but I returned to his side before I could really see it, and we were back on our way. We made it to the mall not long after and reconvened with our friends. Most asked how I was, if my face was okay, if I needed to go home. I was honestly fine, the pain was mostly gone. Wendy apologised yet again, she keeps blaming herself, I keep telling her it's not her fault. Everyone got a little angry and I just stirred shit, I had it coming.

After a quick bite to eat, we all headed for the theatre. I didn't pay much attention to what was playing, mainly because I didn't really want to see it, so I just spent most of those 100 minutes or so tongue-tied with Kenny. It seemed like a much more enjoyable way to spend my time. It did however mean that when the film was over, I had no clue as to what everybody else was talking about. After all, the film had got about five minutes of my attention, and that might even be an exaggeration!

The rest of the day was spent wandering around the town, the whole group of us. We'd stop every now and then for some more coffee and as it turned to evening, for a bit of dinner. Basically the entire day was one big catch up. For the first time in years, all of us had hung out again, like we did as kids. It was refreshing. We hadn't changed so much as grew into who we were.

It was getting quite late, and it was starting to get cold. We all decided that it would be best for us to head home, last thing any of us needed was becoming hypothermic and freezing to death.

Much to my dismay, Kenny and I couldn't spend tonight together. Kenny said he wanted to be home tonight, for Karen's benefit, and he'd be up super early tomorrow for work. I completely understood so when the time came, we said our goodbyes.

I pulled him into a tight hug, "I'll see you tomorrow Kenny; I'll bring you some lunch in work."

Kenny hugged me back just as tight, "See ya then babe. But honestly, you don't have to do that, I'll survive you know?"

I leaned back in order to look up into his eyes, "I know…but I wanna see my boyfriend, is that such a crime?"

Kenny laughed and we shared a parting kiss before heading to our respective homes. I always hated parting Kenny. For some reason, my mind would fill with the most morbid thoughts of what could happen. What if he was attacked? What if I never saw him again?

'_You're being irrational Kyle.'_

I knew I was, it was stupid to think those things. But still, any time I tried to push them from my mind, they'd always come flooding back. It's almost as if I was hardwired to be pessimistic, to think on the dark side of every possible situation.

It wasn't long before I got home, and just in time too. The air was freezing, I could feel my face just starting to numb by the time I walked through my front door. It wasn't even that late, but winters in South Park can be brutal, especially if you aren't wrapped up well.

I headed up to my room and commenced my typical bedtime routine. Taking off all my clothes, putting on the warmest pyjamas I could find and then cleaning my teeth. I always shot Kenny a quick 'goodnight/I got home safe text' just to make him feel at ease, and he always did the same. He knew how much I appreciated it, it helped diffuse my thoughts somewhat.

"Hey Ky, I'm all safe at home, wrapped up in my bed, thinking of you (as usual). Look forward to seeing you visit me in work tomorrow. Goodnight cutie, sweet dreams x"

He always managed to make me smile with his adorable little messages, they were just totally and completely endearing in every way possible. He wasn't a big texter, but always made the effort for me, and I loved it and it certainly helped me get over to sleep…

My breathing was heavy, sweat was dripping down me and my heartbeat was erratic. I was in a full blown panic attack. I looked to my alarm clock, it was 3am. I'd had another nightmare. And this wasn't like the ones I was having 3 months ago, this was a new nightmare. Kenny was there…but then he wasn't. And that's what terrified me.

'_Kyle, it was all in your head, Kenny's fine!'_

As much as I tried to tell myself I was being stupid, I picked up my phone and without hesitation, called the boy at the centre of my sleeping horrors. With each ring of the phone, my breaths became shorter, my heartbeat faster…five times it rang before he answered.

"Kenny….Kenny are you okay?"

"Hmm…huh? Kyle? Y…yeah I'm…" he let out a loud yawn down the phone, "I'm fine babe. Are you okay?"

My breathing settled slightly, I relaxed back into my pillow. "I…I had a nightmare Ken. You were in it and…and then you were gone. I couldn't find you." I was tearing up, my hands were shaking.

"Kyle…oh Kyle. I'm not going anywhere. I'm fine, listen to me. You can hear my voice, right?"

I sniffed, trying to hold back from crying, "Y…yeah…"

"Exactly, so you've nothing to be worried about, okay? Now try and get some sleep, and remember. I'm always here for you."

"Thanks Ken. Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too Kyle. Goodnight."

I hung up the phone and lay my head back down on the sweat and tear stained pillow, flipping it over to the cooler side for my own comfort. What was I thinking? Of course he was okay, he wasn't going anywhere. He must think I'm insane or obsessed or clingy. I'm sorry Kenny…I just…I get afraid sometimes. I don't know what I'd do if I lost him.

I took a deep breath before closing my eyes. Happy thoughts. Think of Kenny lying here, his arms wrapped around me, how safe it makes me feel. He'll always be there to keep me safe. I know that. I know that I know that! He loves me after all, and I love him.

Before I'd even got myself over to sleep, I could feel myself sweating again, this time more violently. My head grew light, but even so, it felt like someone was banging it with a hammer. I reached for my light but my arm grew limp, I couldn't pull the switch. My vision started to blur. Pins and needles spread through my hands and feet and in one swift movement my head was over the side of the bed as I vomited every single ounce of food I'd eaten that day. Evidently it wasn't enough.

I mustered enough energy to call out for Ike, his bedroom was closest. My head was still spinning, vision fading to and from black. He ran into my room and quickly back out again, returning with my mother and father. I was growing more and more faint. Normally I'd be given some bread and a glass of apple juice, but of course, that wouldn't work if I'm unconscious, and that's quickly where I was headed. I felt my dad lifting me from my bed as everything went black.

'_You're having a hypo Kyle.'_


	13. In Which Kenny's Present is Opened

I woke up, an IV in my arm, the beep of my heartbeat monitor adding to the little ambience that existed in the room. I also woke up with a hand clasped tightly in mine, fingers interlocked and blonde shaggy locks resting against my stomach.

"Kenny?" I wiggled my hip a little bit, shuffling him slightly, just enough for him to wake up. He raised his head and dopily looked over to me.

"Kyle, how are you? How do you feel?" He let out a loud yawn afterwards, he must've been here most of the night. This happens quite frequently…frequently enough for my parents to head home when it occurs because they know as long as I survive to get to the hospital, I'll pull through.

"Great actually, really great. Pleased to see you as well, but shouldn't you be at work?"

Kenny shuffled his chair closer to the top end of the bed, "I phoned my boss, told him about what happened, and he gave me the day off. He's still paying me, said I deserve it just as much. He made me promise that I have to spend some of the wages on you though, since you're why I'm not there. That's not a problem to me."

I laughed and leaned up to kiss him softly on the cheek, "I appreciated you being here Ken. But this happens a lot, there's no need to take off work for something this trivial."

A smile found its way across Kenny's face, "You remember what I said last night, I just worry. And I'd rather be right by your side through anything, cause then you'll know that if you aren't pulling through I'll be right there to kick your ass."

"It'll be you being there that will help me pull through Ken."

He leaned down and planted a gently kiss on my lips, "I'm just glad you're okay, I really hate seeing you in this place. Sometimes it's like you're in here more than I am, and that's saying something. How does your cheek feel by the way?"

Kenny ran his fingers alongside the stitched-up gash on my face, a look of concern on his.

"It's fine, doesn't hurt any more. I managed to convince my mum I slipped and fell on the ice, so if she asks, that's our story."

Kenny nodded, obviously relieved to know I wasn't in any pain, despite having spent another night in this hospital…he was right, in the last 3 months I've been in this god-awful place far too many times for it to be healthy, and not even just for minor little things. I hated it here and I knew Kenny hated seeing me here even more. I felt awful for putting him through this.

"Mr Broflovski!"

Our heads turned towards the door as my Doctor stepped into the room.

"You're being discharged. You can head home now, I'll just get a nurse to come in and unhook you from everything, that sound okay to you?"

"That's great, thank you very much."

"No problem, just be careful. You've got to monitor your blood sugar more regularly Kyle, I know these hypoglycaemic attacks aren't always serious, but if you test your luck and you're not so lucky to have family around, then the next time might not turn out so well."

"I'll do my best, won't happen again."

"Glad to hear it. The nurse should be here shortly. Have a nice day."

I smiled up to the Doctor and then back to Kenny, "I love when I get out of here early in the day, makes me feel like I haven't wasted too much time, you know?"

"How about we take it easy today? We can go back to my house if you want, watch some movies, order some pizza…just relax?"

"I couldn't ask for anything more."

Like the Doctor had said, the nurse arrived just a few minutes later. She withdrew the IV from my arm and disconnected me from the ECG machine and finally the pulse oximeter. I climbed out of the bed, had a quick stretch and we were on our way.

Kenny's house wasn't far from the hospital, so it didn't take long to get there, not that I'd have minded if it did. I enjoy walking with Kenny, he always holds my hand. And for a kid that grew up with very little, those hands of his are endearingly soft. The way he grabs my hand is always adorable, starting by brushing his knuckle against mine. He moves closer to my side, opening up his hand, his palm running against my wrist as I open my hand. We interlock our fingers as he turns to smile at me, his eyes glistening with joy. The second our hands are clasped together I feel like we're one. He doesn't squeeze too tight, his hand never gets sweaty; it is always perfection.

When we get back to his house, the place is empty. Kenny tells me that Karen is at Ruby's house…as for Kevin, well, he moved out a few years ago, been living in Denver since then. Kenny says he has a pretty good job and sends him and Karen money every now and then, to treat themselves. I like to think that if Kevin can get out of the place and make something of himself, then so can Kenny and Karen…they both deserve so much better than this. Kenny's mum was in work, she actually cared about her kids, always trying her best to provide something, but his dad was a different story, one Kenny preferred I didn't talk about or even think about.

Kenny ushers me up the stairs in front of him, I know it's so he can stare at my ass, so I make sure to go as slowly and swishy as I can. I like putting on little shows for him, even if they aren't as theatrical as his ever delicious strip teases. I open the door to his room, ushering him inside in front of me, giving his ass a little grab, just so he knows I'm onto what he was doing.

We spend the rest of the day in each other's company. We watch all kinds of films, horror, comedy, romance. I know Kenny hates romance but he watches them 'cause I always get all flustered and make out with him when the scenes get cute. We ordered our pizza which we very quickly devoured, we hadn't eaten anything all day. By this time it had got quite late, I'd already told my mother I was staying over, so when Kenny headed to the bathroom, I thought I'd give him a little surprise. By the time he came back, I was lying in his bed in my boxers.

"Oh hi there Kenny, just thought I'd make myself more comfortable, I hope you don't mind?" I shot him a wink, biting my lip, motioning my head to invite him over. As he walked across his room, he pulled his shirt off.

'_Fuck he is so damn hot!'_

As he got closer, he undid the buckle on his belt, letting his trousers fall to the ground as he climbed under the covers, quickly wrapping his arms around me and pulling me closer to him. I pressed my lips to his, running my hands through his soft hair as our chests touched. His tongue found its way into my mouth as my tongue explored his. He rolled me on top of him, his arms wrapped around my waist as mine continued playing with his hair.

I pull back and roll to his side where he soon pulls his chest to my back, his arms around my hips, his head nestled against the best of mine. I love when he spoons me.

"Ky getting sleepy?"

The loud yawn I emit answers his question.

"Goodnight babe, I love you." Kenny kisses the back of my neck, it sends shivers down my spine…every single time.

"I love you too Ken."

Morning dawned, my boyfriend's arms were still draped around my waist, even if I had managed to roll about a little bit, he never let me get away. I rolled to face him, wanting to wake him up with a kiss. I was shocked to see his two cobalt-blue eyes staring back into my emerald ones.

"Morning cutie." Kenny leaned forward and kissed my nose before snuggling closer to me.

"Were you…were you just watching me sleep?"

"You look peaceful, I didn't wanna wake you up. Besides, I only woke up like five minutes ago anyway."

I giggled and pecked him on his lips quickly before rolling off the covers and getting up to go to the bathroom. By the time I returned, Kenny was still in bed, albeit sitting up against his pillows. I crawled into the bed beside him, sitting and leaning against him.

"So, care to give me any hints as to what the present is I shall be opening this Friday?"

Kenny grinned and shook his head, "No can do Kyle, it would ruin the whole surprise." Damn, he was a tough one…but dedicated, I'll give him that. "You'll enjoy it, I know you will babe."

"I don't doubt it." I smiled up at him, eager for this Friday to hurry up. Like I've said, Kenny's surprises are always and forever will be, the greatest surprises!

The rest of the week continued pretty much like this. Kenny and I hung out around town, went to the cinema, the mall. We went ice skating again, we could practically enter competitions with how good we're getting. Kenny didn't have to work, the mechanics had closed down until after Christmas. Kenny still got paid for holiday time off, much to his relief.

As each day passed, I got more and more eager for the surprise that lay ahead on Friday. I tried shaking the present, hoping to gain some sort of idea, but it wasn't giving away any clues. Soon however, Friday came around. Kenny had shot me a text wishing me another Happy Hanukkah. The minute I woke up, I grabbed the present from my desk and tore off the wrapping paper. It was another box. At the very top was a handwritten note from Kenny himself.

"Dear my beautiful Kyle, I hope you're just as excited about this as I am. First things first, no leaving your house today and no contacting me. If you do either, you risk ruining the surprise, so do them for me. Secondly, try not to eat much, you'll regret it later. I hope you have some fancy clothes ready. At the bottom of this box you'll find the finishing touch to whatever you decide to wear, hopefully it will give you a clue as to what sort of attire you should adorn. Be ready for 6pm this evening. I'll be arriving then. See you later, lots of love, Kenneth x"

I was grinning like a Cheshire cat, I was already so excited. I set the note down beside the box and rummaged down to the bottom of the box which was filled with confetti and fine paper. At the bottom, I felt some fabric which I began to pull out.

It was a faded, cobalt-blue coloured bowtie. It was beautiful. I sat in silence staring at the piece of fabric in front of me, how did Kenny manage to pick such amazing presents? I stood up and headed to my closet. I had a pair of dark grey, a like-coloured waist coat, a very pale blue shirt and a pair of black leather. The bowtie will go perfectly with this.

I checked my clock, wow had I slept in. It was almost two in the afternoon. I wanted to be ready with plenty of time to spare, just to be perfectly safe. I didn't wanna ruin any of Kenny's plans. I went and took a shower, taking my time to dry my hair carefully afterwards, I wanted it to be tame tonight. Tame and respectable. I spent most of the time lounging around my room after I was clean. As 5pm came around, I decided to get ready. I put on my outfit, leaving the bowtie until the end.

I went into my bathroom and slowly formed the piece of fabric into a very dapper looking bowtie, smiling as my success and Kenny's cuteness. I cleaned my teeth, sprayed on some cologne and headed downstairs. It was still only 5.30.

'_It's only half an hour Kyle, calm down.'_

I was so impatient, my mother had asked me why I was all dressed up and I explained the entire situation to her, though I think she had an inkling as to what was happening. Even with an abundance of conversation with her, I still only managed to pass 15 minutes. I wanted it to be six so badly, the anticipation was killing me. I quickly ran back up to my room to make sure I had everything I needed.

'_Phone…check. Wallet…check. House key…check.'_

Just as I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard a knock at the time, my heart rate practically doubled. I walked over to the door, trying to remain composed as I opened it up. I was greeted by a few blonde locks of hair peering over a huge bunch of green and blue carnations. I giggled as they were handed over to me, neither of us had said a word to each other, but it made the whole ordeal even more adorable.

"These are gorgeous Kenny, thank you so much."

My mother had come up behind me and took them out of my hands, I could finally lay eyes on my boyfriend.

'_Woah.'_

The boy standing on my doorstep could easily have been mistaken as the son of some wealthy socialite. He was wearing a pair of dark brown suede shoes, a pair of light brown trousers and matching suspenders, beneath which he wore a pale cream shirt, and it was all topped off with a faded green-carnation bow tie, similar in fabric to the one around my neck.

It only dawned on me then what we were wearing. He had picked out a bowtie for me which matched his eye colour and he was wearing one that matched mine.

"Do you know how stunning you look Ken?" I pulled him into a hug and when we split, he held out his arm, allowing me to link with him as he guided me down our driveway. Sitting at its end was our method of transport for the night, it was a taxi, but not the cheap modern taxis. It was an older style original. It had been renovated inside to have fancy leather seating and a table in the middle, within which was a tub of ice, a bottle of champagne resting inside.

Kenny had opened the door for me, helped me inside then shut it behind me, walking around to the other side to take his seat. He hadn't said a word to me until now.

"You look gorgeous Kyle, I really hope you enjoy tonight. It's all about you." With that, he lifted up the bottle of champagne and poured me a flute and then one for himself.

He reached his glass out to me, a smile on his face "Santé!"

Right then. I have never swooned so much in my life as I did right then. He knows how much I love French.

"Oh Kenny…" I raised my glass within an inch of his, "Santé!"

We clinked our glasses together and took the first sips simultaneously. It was absolutely delicious, it must have been expensive. This all must have been very expensive. The whole journey was filled with me ranting about how excited I was all day, how impatient I was for 6pm and about how adorable Kenny was for doing all this.

"Kyle, I love you. And you deserve this. It's my pleasure."

We had pulled up just as Kenny finished. I was about to reach for my door handle but Kenny stopped me, he was being a true gentleman tonight. He got out of his side and walked around once again, opening my door and offering out his hand to lead me out.

"Aren't you a fine young man Kenneth?"

"Only for you Mr Broflovski."

I giggled again as we linked arms and walked towards the front door of the restaurant. This place looked fancy…and fancy means it's expensive. Hell, the place has a line to get in.

"Kenny, look at the queue, we're gonna be waiting a while."

He didn't respond, instead walking us past the long line and straight up to the front door where we were greeted by a young woman, probably in her twenties.

"Good evening sirs, can I help you?"

Kenny unlinked arms with me and cleared his throat.

'_Please don't flirt for a table…'_

"Yes, I have a reservation for two. The name's Kenneth McCormick."

The lady averted her gaze down to the book in front of her, "Ah yes, here we are. Mr and Mr McCormick, if you'd like to follow me this way." The lady grabbed two menus and a wine list before leading the two of us into the restaurant.

As Kenny held the door and ushered me in front of him I couldn't help us blush.

'_Mr Kyle McCormick…has quite a nice ring to it.'_

"Here is your table sirs, the house wine tonight is a rich creamy Chardonnay from Burgundy in France. It has been well oaked so the chef recommends it with tonight's Special; the Smoked Wild Sea Bass with sautéed smoked bacon, red chicory, runner beans and white wine jus."

Kenny had pulled my seat out, allowed me to sit before helping me to move it back closer to the table before taking his own seat, "Well Kyle…sorry, should I say, Mr McCormick. How are you liking this so far?"

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Well Mr McCormick, I am delighted so far. The atmosphere is divine and so is the view from where I'm sitting."

Kenny giggled, a slight blush flaring up in his cheeks, "Tonight is my treat to you Kyle. And I know it's silly, but it was 3 months ago today that I asked you out. So it's like a quarter-anniversary."

"Kenny, do you know how madly in love with you I am? And how insanely sweet you are doing this all for me."

I really was head over heels for this boy. Sure, he had a reputation, he had slept around for years. But like he's said to me, he never had me, and all those girls were just a distraction…just him trying to give his physical urges an outlet. Now he's with me, he doesn't need that. He tells me that being able to hold and kiss me is enough until I'm ready, and I believe every single word. He is the most faithful boy alive, and though some people can't believe it, I know it's the truth.

The waitress had returned and we both ordered our starting courses and our mains, along with a bottle of Bordeaux Red Wine. The wine arrived, chilled to perfection as the waitress poured our glasses, leaving the bottle in an ice container in the centre of our table.

Kenny raised his glass once again, that adorable smile on his face, "This is to us Kyle. You and me. I love you."

I clinked my glass to his, "Santé Kenny…I love you too."


	14. In Which Kyle Has His First

The meal was absolutely delicious. Every little bit of it. We finished the bottle of wine and Kenny made sure to order another, he made sure everything was perfect. But he was what made it perfect, being able to look across the table to see his beautiful smile and his pretty blue eyes. There was one little annoyance, however. One particular waitress was paying quite an exquisite amount of time eying up my boyfriend.

'_Don't think anything of it, she's probably just jealous of you Kyle.'_

I tried not to let it bug me, but as we were leaving the restaurant, my suspicions were confirmed as Kenny handed over the money to that exact same woman.

"Thank you sir, I hope you enjoyed your meal tonight."

Kenny nodded and smiled at the young lady, "It was delicious, thank you very much."

The waitress must have seen this as some sort of compliment, because she slipped a little note into his shirt pocket, "Call me, if you get the chance."

I was silent, still a little in shock as to what was happening. Thankfully, Kenny had everything under his control.

"While that's awfully kind of you, and I'll take it as a compliment, this fine young gentleman to my right…"

'_He's talking about you Kyle!'_

My ears perked up as my cheeks turned red, I was biting my lip as Kenny held my hand.

"Well he's my boyfriend, and I love him with every fibre in my body. And he's the only one I'll be calling for a long time. Have a lovely night."

Kenny led us towards the door, but just as I passed the waitress, she leaned up and whispered to me, "You two are really cute together."

I just about managed to smile and mouth her a quick 'Thank-you' before Kenny and I headed out the door of the restaurant, just as the taxi pulled up outside. Kenny maintained his adorable chivalry, before joining me once again in the back seats.

"Kenny, that meal, the wine…it was amazing. You're amazing! I don't know how to thank you for tonight."

"I'm sure we can find a way." He had moved closer to me, his hand resting on my knee as he pressed his soft lips delicately to mine, a small moan escaping my mouth as we kissed. So we sat in the back of the taxi, our tongues engaged in their sensual dance as hands held each other close, this boy really knew how to make a guy feel special.

I could feel the taxi pulling up somewhere, I glanced out the window, we were back at my house. I didn't want the night to end already. As we stepped out of the taxi, Kenny leaned down to kiss my hand.

'_What a catch that boy is!'_

"Thank you Kyle for humouring this blue-eyed hopeless romantic's little treat tonight, I hope you enjoyed it."

I grabbed his hand, "I still am, and I don't intend to stop enjoying it just yet."

Kenny's eyes lit up as I pulled him towards my front door. He waved to our driver, he knew Kenny didn't need a lift home. I dragged Kenny upstairs, into my bedroom, locking the door behind me. Before we even made it to the bed I had my arms wrapped around Kenny's waist as we kissed, standing in the middle of my room, slowly backing towards my bed.

Kenny picked me up and slowly laid me down on the bed, positioning himself on top of me as we continued to kiss, our tongues whirled around each other's as our breaths became heavy and soft moans escaped our mouths. My hands ran through Kenny's soft hair as his held my waist. Just before we parted, Kenny nibbled gently on my lower lip.

I sat us up, slowly unbuttoning Kenny's shirt, kissing at his neck as I did. As each button came undone I moved lower, kissing his collarbone, his chest, his stomach. I made sure to leave a few marks on the way…Kenny was mine after all. After I had pulled his shirt off he did the same for me, leaving just as many hickies as I had given him.

He undid my belt and pulled off my trousers before swiftly removing his. He slammed his lips to mine once again, rolling my on top of him to straddle his hips as we kissed. His hands wandered low, slipping down the back of my boxers. A small gasp escaped my mouth into the kiss, encouraging Kenny to continue, I didn't want him to stop.

We stopped kissing as he looked up at me, "You know you can tell me if you want to stop, Ky?"

I leaned down, licking slowly across his ear before whispering, "I want you Kenny."

Without warning, Kenny had me on my back as he kissed down my body. It wasn't long before both pairs of boxers had ended up on the floor. We kissed for what seemed like the longest time, Kenny was taking his time, he knew that's what I wanted. But things kept escalating, in the best sense of the word.

Kenny had found himself between my legs, looking down at me, lust and love filling his eyes, "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

I reached a hand up, cupping my boyfriend's cheek as I pulled him down for a quick kiss, before smiling and nodding, "I love you Kenny."

I lay on my side, my head resting on Kenny's collar as I twirled a finger around his chest. His arm was around me as our legs lay in a tangle. I could feel every beat of his heart, every breath. I was captivated in every way possible.

"Kyle…Kyle you awake?"

I tilted my head up, meeting his gaze, "Course I am Ken."

"That was…that was amazing. Are you okay?"

I giggled and kissed his chest, there was never a minute when he wasn't being this considerate, "Much better than okay…that was amazing." I leaned up to kiss him on his soft cheek, "It really was Kenny."

He pulled me in closer. We had just made love, and I'm so glad to have had my first time with Kenny. We lay there in each other's arms as both of us dozed off to sleep, snuggled up under the covers. It was complete bliss.

'_Crap!'_

I had forgotten to turn my alarm off from yesterday. I was so excited about Kenny's present so much that I wanted to get up super early…even if I did end up sleeping through it. This morning was different and the ear-piercing bleeping had awoken me in an instant. I reached over to shut it up, not wanting it to disturb Kenny, but from his rustling, I assume it was too late.

I sat up in my bed, looking across the room to my desk. My mom had arranged the flowers and put them into a vase for me, they were very pretty. Goddamn Kenny has such great taste, and I'm the only one who gets to see it. I smiled to myself at that thought. Kenny was quite closed off from people, why do you think he hid under that hood for so many years? Granted he gave that up, but that didn't mean he talked any more about his feelings or his family. I considered myself lucky in that sense, that Kenny opens himself up to me.

All across my bedroom floor lay our clothes, we had taken them off in such a hurry, thrown them to the floor…including our boxers. Thank goodness a) My door has a lock and b) My parents are visiting relatives. That didn't however include Ike, so I sat there hoping he hadn't heard anything from last night…I'm not entirely sure how loud we were.

I felt Kenny nudging at me slightly, "Hey there sleepy, gonna get up?"

He let out a soft grunt before pulling me down into a cuddle, "Do I have to?"

It was very early and I could totally understand why he was so tired, but once I'm awake, I really can't get back over to sleep again. "Well, how about we lie in bed and talk for a bit, we don't have to get up just yet?"

Kenny yawned before smiling back at me, "Sounds good!" He rested his head against me, his arms around my waist as he shifted beneath the covers. That's when we heard a knock on my bedroom door.

'_Shit.'_

My eyes shot wide open as Kenny and I looked at each other in shock. I climbed out of bed, slipped on a pair of boxers and walked over to my bedroom door.

"Who is it?"

"Who the hell do you think Kyle?" It was my brother, and he didn't sound too pleased. I unlocked the door, and opened it to find him standing there, arms crossed, in his pyjamas.

"Don't think I don't know what you two were up to last night. Yeah I'm just thirteen but I'm not an idiot, okay?"

"You won't tell mom and dad…will you?"

Ike grinned, "Not as long as next time you decide to do it here, you keep it the fuck down. The last thing I wanna hear is my brother moaning and screaming his boyfriend's name. I don't care how good he is…" Ike had pointed in Kenny's direction, earning him a wink in return. "You both gotta learn to control the noise."

I let out a sigh of relief. Sure, it was embarrassing that Ike had heard Kenny and I having sex, but at least he was somewhat cool with it…and he wasn't going to tell our parents, which was a big plus.

"Yeah…sorry about that Ike. Thanks for not telling." I went to pull him into a hug, but he backed off.

"I don't wanna touch you after you had sex last night…but don't mention it!" He leaned into the room to see Kenny again, "Try going easier next time blondie!"

I quickly shut the door and locked it again, running back to my bed and jumping on the boy that still lay under the covers, "You might wanna put some boxers on Ken, just in case my brother decides to pay us another visit."

"Awwww do I have to, it's so much comfier without them!"

I reached down to the floor, searching around in the crumpled mess of clothes that lay there, finally finding his boxers before throwing them at his face, "Put them on!"

"Hey what was that for?"

"Didn't I help you find them?"

"Yeah but…eh…"

"Exactly, now be a good boy and wait here while I shower."

Kenny furrowed his brow, "And why can't I join you in there?"

I had stood up, my back to him, "Because, you saw plenty of this ass last night, I gotta show some restraint. Besides, it's fun teasing you. You can have a shower after."

I walked over to my bathroom and locked the door.

"I'll just touch myself to all the pictures I have of us!"

"JESUS CHRIST GUYS CAN YOU NOT!"

I opened the bathroom door, looked at Kenny, just before both of us broke down into hysterics. It was pretty hilarious that Ike could hear every word we said, even if some of it was of a rather…personal nature. I quickly returned to the bathroom and had my shower. It wasn't long before Kenny was showered, we both were dressed and found ourselves chilling on the living room couch.

"Wanna do anything today Ken?"

He fidgeted slightly, "I don't mind, I'm kinda tired from last night…not to mention your alarm going off so damn early!"

I did feel quite bad about that, I know how much Kenny like lie-ins, "I'm really sorry about that, how about we just spend the day about the house?"

And that's exactly what we did. We turned on the television and flicked through the channels, finding shows we enjoy for the entire afternoon. Once the evening came around, both of us were both still quite tired…

'_Lazy…'_

Both of us were still quite tired…

'_Lazy…'_

Tired…

'_Lazy…'_

Fine, both of us were way too lazy…

'_Thank you.'_

…to even bother cooking dinner. Kenny and I ordered a pizza between us and a smaller one for Ike. We knew if we didn't he'd either steal ours or be pissy the entire night, and neither of us would have put up with that for too long. We found a few good movies to watch, and spent the rest of the night curled up on the couch. As it started to get cold, I grabbed us a blanket, allowing us both to cuddle up for warmth underneath as our glares remained attached to the television set.

I remember my eyelids getting heavy, I really was tired by this point. Kenny, however, was still wide awake. I really don't know how that boy does it sometimes. The next thing I remember is being hoisted off of the couch, being held in his arms as he ascended the stairs. He lay me down on the bed, lying down behind me, spooning me once again. I wasn't quite asleep, but was close enough to convince him that I hadn't realised what he did.

I smiled to myself, he really is such a sweetheart, and I am such a lucky, lucky boy to have him. My parents wouldn't be returning until after Christmas, so Kenny and I had plenty more days like this ahead. I shut my eyes as I felt his grip tighten around me.

There was always something about how he held me…it was like a longing. It was like he was longing for someone he could hold without worrying that they'd be gone in the morning. Someone who wasn't just another one-night stand like so many of the others. I could feel this more so tonight than I ever have. I think he's scared, scared that now he's made love to me, that I'll cast him aside like every single girl who's tossed him away. I just wish I could let him know that I truly won't, that I'm always going to be here for him.

'_That is wasn't just sex.'_


End file.
